


From the Inside Out

by Teen_Wolf77



Series: In and Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Wolf77/pseuds/Teen_Wolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ethan and Scott exchange words on the bus the morning after the Motel attack Stiles notices something about Ethan that ends up setting off a chain of events no one saw coming. No one but a very small select few. Stiles has decided to take the Alpha Pack out...from the inside. Multi Pairings. Sterek main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be completely AU after that one moment in time in the above episode, you need to remember that when reading this. This is a repost of chapter one of a story I had on my other account…for the older readers, thank you for coming back…for the newer ones, enjoy!

Part A-Chapter 1

As Ethan walks back to his seat with Danny Stiles watches the way he moves before scrambling into the spot next to Scott. He wants to tell Scott what he just saw but he’s not sure if he should. Scott, Isaac and Boyd all seem really keen on killing the twin Alpha’s that Stiles isn’t sure Scott will even listen to his theory. Plus he knows Isaac and Boyd are going to listen in to everything they talk about so that they can report back to Derek.

Stiles wishes that he could say he trusts them but he would be lying if he did. After what Scott did to him with Gerard and how Boyd and Isaac acted after they got the bite, the odds are not in either of their favors. He trusts Derek, he really does, but Derek also has a tendency to act without thinking things through and getting himself hurt in the process. Stiles can’t take that risk either.

“What’s up?” Scott breaks him out of his thoughts.

Stiles turns to look at his friend and stares into his eyes for a moment. After watching Scott glance back at Allison every few seconds from the corner of his eyes he knows Scott isn’t the one to go to with his theory. He just can’t trust him this time. He feels bad for it but he also wants people to come out of this brewing fight alive and intact.

Stiles shakes his head. “Nothing man, just thinking about what happened last night is all.” He fudges the truth a bit.

“I know dude, it was crazy. Thanks for being there for me by the way. I really felt like I was losing my mind.”

Stiles hums. “You weren’t the only werewolf who felt that way. Besides, that’s what brothers do.”

Scott smiles at him before not-so-subtly turning back around to watch Allison talk to Lydia. With the way his eyes glaze over Stiles knows he’s staring at Allison’s lips as she talks. Talk about creepy. Must be a werewolf trait.

Stiles turns sideways in his seat and glances back at Ethan and Danny. They have their heads bent together and Danny’s excitedly telling Ethan about something. Ethan has a soft smile on his face and his right hand is gently stroking right under Danny’s nipple but off to the side a bit and over the shirt. Stiles almost startles to realize that Ethan is stroking the spot right where Danny’s surgical scar is.

And yes Stiles knows Danny has a scar on his chest. The guy practically hates wearing shirts. He’s almost worse than Derek. So of course that means Stiles has looked.

Ethan must sense him watching because he lifts his head and looks right at Stiles. He gives Stiles an inquisitive look and again Stiles sees the same thing in his eyes that he saw just moments before. Stiles gives a subtle shake of the head, a quick quirk of the lips and turns back around in his seat.

He definitely saw what he thought he saw.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Two days later he’s sitting on Lydia’s bed nearly ripping his hair out of his scalp. Sometimes Lydia can be really dense. Right now she’s pacing the bedroom and listing off all of the reasons she has for not needing to help Stiles with his theory and growing plan. She’s currently on point number thirty six and Stiles has never wanted her to shut up more than he does in this moment.

“Can you shut up already?” He finally blurts out just as she reaches point number forty. “This is serious Lydia. The Alpha pack is strong and with only two half assed packs that don’t even liking working together fighting them they are just going to keep beating us down until we’re to hurt to fight and then they’re going to finish us off one by one. If what I saw in Ethan’s eyes was accurate than we have a real shot of taking the Alpha’s down from the inside. I need your help and I also think it’s time we finally let Danny in on what’s going on.”

Lydia stares at him for a moment before huffing and plopping down on her vanity chair. “Why should I help? I mean, I want the Alpha pack gone too, obviously, but you won’t even tell me what you think you saw in Ethan’s eyes so how am I supposed to help?”

Stiles sighs. “You have to trust me on this Lydia. I know what I saw and I know of a real way to fix this whole Alpha pack mess that way we can concentrate on the druid and getting rid of it or him or her or whatever. We need to get Danny in on it because we’re going to need another set of smart hands to help and he’s just the person to do it.” he insists.

Lydia is looking at him with that same calculating look she gives him every time he pretends not to know the answer to a question a teacher asks. Everyone knows he’s pretty smart but they, and Lydia, don’t need to know that he’s a genius who has scored a perfect score on the SATs every time he takes it which started back in fifth grade.

He looks all around her room as he pretends to not notice her staring at him. Two years ago he would have been preening under her attention but as of lately and his newish found discovery of liking dick not so much. Lydia is still beautiful to him but he’s not in love with her anymore. He never actually was. He thought he was but he was only in love with the idea of being with someone like her. Someone beautiful and popular and fearless. Someone who knows what they want and isn’t afraid to step over people to get it. After actually getting to know her these last few months he’s realized quite a few things about her and himself and the love he thought he felt turned out to just be repressed friendship. Once he stopped acting like a love sick goon and she stopped acting like a stuck up bitch they realized they have a lot in common and now spend more time hanging out like normal people. He thinks it’s a lot better this way.

She finally sighs and gives up trying to read him but she still doesn’t seem so convinced. “I’ll help but I still want to know what’s in it for me. You said I have to stop fooling around with Aidan and he’s the only fun thing about all of this crap going around town.” She whines.

Stiles resists rolling his eyes because he knows she hates it and will take back her offer to help if she sees him doing it but he does shake his head at her. “You need to stop screwing around with Aidan for two reasons. One, because he’s just as ay as his brother and he pretty much pops a boner every time Isaac walks in the room and two, because I don’t think Jackson is going to like smelling another guy on you when he gets back to town.” He nearly snaps out.

This isn’t how he meant to tell her about Jackson but he needs her to get her head out of her own cunt and get on board with keeping the people of Beacon Hills alive and safe. Lydia may not be completely heartless but she is still very conceited and thinks of herself first most of the time.

He watches as her entire body freezes up and she stares at him wide eyed. He knows she hasn’t talked to Jackson since he left for London but he also knows that she still loves him deeply and would drop everything to be with him if she could. Her parents may be trying to buy her affections ever since the divorce but they aren’t dumb enough to let her move to London to live with her boyfriend and his parents. They’d end up with a pregnant daughter before they could even finalize the divorce papers. Not a good idea at all.

“What?” she croaks.

Stiles sighs again and rubs a hand down his face. “I’ve been talking to Jackson ever since he left for London and we’ve been working on a way to get him back into Beacon Hills for good again. His and mother have already started their new firms and they can’t leave but we’ve been working on getting them to either let him stay at their old home or letting him move in with a close friend until he turns eighteen next summer. I’ve been talking to my dad about it. The only way Jackson can live alone is if he gets emancipated from his parents but then that would take away his trust fund and his college fund so we can’t do that. The second idea was having my dad offer to take Jackson in until he turns eighteen. Dad said yes but we’re still waiting for Mr. Whitmore to get back from his business trip so Jackson can ask him. This was going to be a surprise but since I need your help with this and you’ll only take a bribe to do it then the love of your life should be a good enough bribe don’t you think?” he smirks.

Lydia is still sitting frozen but Stiles can tell she hasn’t gone into shock or anything because her jaw is ticking and she’s blinking like a hundred miles per hour practically. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that please?” she finally asks in a small voice.

Stiles chuckles and nods. “You heard correctly Lydia. Jackson and I have been talking all summer and we’re pretty sure we’ve found a way for him to move back to Beacon Hills.” He says simply this time.

Lydia still doesn’t look like she believes him but there is a bright spark of hope in her eyes that means she won’t question him…too much. “How have you and Jackson been talking all summer when he hated you before he moved?”

Stiles shrugs. “About a week after everything went down, right before he left for London, I went to his house to talk to him about things. Derek was helping him learn to physically control the wolf but I wanted to take him some books and papers on how to anchor himself and stuff like that. In true Jackson fashion he refused to read anything and being me I refused to give up because I know how Jackson is. I read the main stuff to him and things just went from there. I told him I was going to call him once a week to see how his control was going and after the first two weeks I started calling more often and then he started calling me too when he needed help or when he just wanted to talk. I don’t know, one day we just started talking about him coming back and then we started plotting on how we could make that happen. When I told my dad he was all for the plan now we just need to talk to Jackson’s dad.”

“Why didn’t he call me if he needed something?” Lydia asks, her voice sounding distantly hurt.

“Because he couldn’t. The second he would have heard your voice he would have lost all that control he spent weeks learning and he would have hurt something. Without any of us there to help him and to talk him out of it he wouldn’t have been able to explain it to anyone and he would have exposed himself. That’s why him coming back was going to be a surprise, even though he’s under control there are many things that could set him off and you’re one of them.”

Lydia sighs and nods her head. “I guess that makes sense. What do you need me to do?” she asks.

Stiles grins. “I need you to finish completing the Bestiary and find everything there is to know about Alpha packs.” He says.

“How am I going to do that? Chris Argent has the Bestiary and he and Allison are supposed to be out of the family business for good.” She snips at him.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I copied the Bestiary onto a flash drive of my own before I gave Chris his dads copy back. I’m been adding my own information to it but I need the thing translated in order to figure out what information I already have and what I need to add to it. Plus I need it translated so I can turn the information into an actual book to carry around and add things too. Flash drives are too easily destroyed or copied or given a virus and I can’t take that chance on the Bestiary.” He explains.

Lydia nods and holds her hand out. Stiles reaches into in pocket and pulls out the flash drive before dropping it into her outstretched hand. She palms it for a moment, rubs it between her fingers and then holds it up to eye level so she can study it. Stiles rolls his eyes and scuffs. “You can sniff it too if you want. It’s just a regular flash drive filled with information. Just like the kind we use for school.” He can’t help but say sarcastically.

It’s moments like these that Stiles is glad he’s not in ‘love’ with Lydia anymore because the old love struck Stiles would barely be able to get a sentence out in front of her let alone baiting her to argue back with him or bribing her into helping him. The old Stiles would have given up after the first eyebrow lift and walked away with his invisible tail tucked between his legs. Stiles is definitely glad he figured out his feelings and made a new friend.

“So what does your plan entail you to do?” she enquires.

“I’m going straight to the source.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Ethan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t kill Boyd…I really couldn’t. This is probably officially AU for the rest of the season. I might add small details here and there but the real plot for the show is not going to be worked into this. This is all based off one moment of season 3 and the rest is from me.

Part A-Chapter 2

Three days after bribing Lydia to help him Stiles is currently standing in line to head into Jungle. He overheard Danny and Ethan making plans to come here tonight and dance. He needs to make his move quick before someone else gets hurt. Kali tricked Derek into fighting her alone and they nearly lost Boyd because of it.

Once again Stiles saw that little something in Ethan’s eyes. He was disconnected and pretty much only moving on memory function. He just looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

Stiles flashes his fake ID to the bouncer with a wide smile on his face. The bouncer studies the ID before flicking his eyes up to Stiles’ face. The bouncer is pretty damned good looking. He has copper red hair that’s spiked at the top, vibrant blue eyes and deep dimples in his cheeks when he suddenly smiles at Stiles. He beckons him closer with his finger and Stiles leans in closer so he can hear what the guy wants to say.

The bouncer puts his lips right against Stiles’ and Stiles can’t help the shiver of arousal that slivers down his spine. He’s so glad he realized he was into guys when he did because now he can indulge when he wants. “I know this is a fake but you’re so damned pretty that I’m going to let you in anyway as long as you save me a dance in about half an hour.” The bouncer whispers.

Stiles smiles. Even though it’s not his favorite compliment to be called pretty he knows some guys do it because they thinks he’s so innocent and inexperienced. Stiles hasn’t been that since the beginning of the summer when he got drunk at Jamie Lansky’s party and hooked up with her hot older brother and realized he really really like it. After that Stiles just couldn’t help but explore that newly opened side of him.

“Promise.” He breathes.

The bouncer pulls back with a megawatt smile. “Good. I’ll meet you on the dance floor at 11:30 sharp.” He says with a leer.

Stiles chuckles, nods and takes his fake ID making sure to slide his fingers along the bouncers before pulling away completely and walking into the club.

The second he enters the club he’s hit with the pounding vibrations of the music and the thousands of strobe lights flickering on pretty much every surface in the club. He eyes immediately scan the place for someone to dance with and his fingers twitch and itch to touch someone. To caress someone.

Stiles spots Ethan and Danny dancing and shakes his head to clear his mind. He needs to focus on what he came here to do and then once he’s done he can dance with someone. Preferably the hot bouncer who let him in even with a fake ID. Maybe after he talks with Ethan he’ll find the bouncer dance for a little while and then take the guy home. His dad works the late shift tonight anyway. He can finally have some fun.

Stiles orders a Sprite on the rocks because Coke is just nasty as hell and then leans against the bar to watch Danny and Ethan dance. He can admit that the two of them make a beautiful pair. Their bodies fit together like they were made that way, like a puzzle that just found its missing piece. Stiles really hopes he’s right about Ethan because he and Danny both deserve to be happy. He also hopes Ethan doesn’t have to take his own brother down. Stiles remembers how Derek looked after killing Peter, even though Peter was a psycho he was still the only family Derek had left at the time. That kind of shit gets to you, Stiles would know.

Finally after about ten minutes of watching the couple Danny pulls away with a smile and gestures toward the bar. Ethan nods but doesn’t move to come with Danny. Stiles knows this is his chance. He slides away from the bar and keeps out of Danny’s range of sight as he makes his way onto the dance floor where Ethan is currently rolling his body to the music.

When Stiles gets close enough for Ethan to sense Ethan’s eyes snap open and stare straight at him. Stiles puts on his most charming smile and slide right up against Ethan’s body and begins moving to the music. Ethan freezes for a moment, his eyes flashing red before he too begins moving along with Stiles to the music. Ethan brings his hands up, claws and all, and clenches them around Stiles’ hips. Stiles jumps a little and bits his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Ethan doesn’t need to know that what he’s doing is turning Stiles on more than it’s scaring him away.

Ethan leans in real close to Stiles’ ear and whispers, “What do you want?”

Stiles tries to be innocent about it at first but then Ethan rolls his eyes and digs his claws in deeper. This time Stiles can’t hold back his reaction too well. His eyes slip closed and a low moan is rips from his throat. He gives himself a moment to calm down before he opens them again and stares straight at Ethan.

“I came to talk to you. Can we do it civilly or do we need to make a scene?” he answers.

Ethan’s eyebrows shoot up onto his forehead and the reaction is so similar to Derek’s that Stiles pauses for a moment in guilt before remembering why he’s doing this in the first place. He needs all of this to stop and would like his friends and family to all be alive when it does. With Ennis already gone and Kali becoming Deucalion’s right hand man, sort to speak, Stiles’ only chance to take the Alpha pack down is through Ethan and possibly Aiden. Stiles knows he can get through to Ethan ultimately but he’s not so sure about Aiden. Aiden is naturally sadistic and mean; you can’t change a man overnight.

Ethan kind of sighs and moves to pull back but stops when Stiles places his hand on Ethan’s arm. “I don’t want Danny to see me just yet. Keep dancing; I’ll blend into the crowd more that way. The music is too loud for anyone to overhear us anyway.” Stiles instructs.

Ethan nods, slides his leg in-between Stiles’ and starts rocking to the music again. Stiles his lip and dips his head for a moment. He has to remind himself that’s he’s not here to play right now that he’s here to bring Ethan to the good side. He can play later when the bouncer goes on break. He steadies himself and starts rocking back.

“What do you want Stiles?” Ethan asks once they find a rhythm to the beat.

“I came here to talk to you about the Alpha Pack and maybe bringing Danny in one the know-how of everything.” he decides honesty is the best policy.

Ethan is surprised into silence for a few moments. “Why would I tell you anything about my pack?” he finally answers. Stiles notes that he doesn’t object to telling Danny the truth though. That’s a start, a good start.

“Because they are not who you think they are and Danny’s a friend of mine. He would be very upset if you died.”

In retaliation to Stiles’ answer Ethan runs his claws along Stiles’ side hard enough to tear Stiles’ shirt and leave shallow scratches down his side. Stiles hisses but doesn’t jerk away. He was being honest about not starting a scene but he can’t help but imagine, just for a second, of doing this with someone else and having them draw their claws lightly along his skin. He wishes very much that it could happen but he knows he’s breaking several people’s trust in doing this and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to get it back once this is all said and done. It’s a price worth paying to make sure everyone he loves is safe and out of harm’s way at least for a little bit.

“Why would I end up dead? My pack is the one that’s going to be doing all of the killing.” He bites out.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. The current song ends and an even more upbeat song comes on. Neither Stiles nor Ethan even misses a beat as the music changes and the dancing becomes faster. They are too focused on each other to even notice really. To an outsider it may look like too lovers dancing intimately but if anyone actually looked hard enough they would plainly see the tension between the two young men.

“Ethan you know that I know that you’re not as stupid as you pretend to be for your brother. I don’t know why you let him run the show for you guys and I really don’t care but it’s about time you step up and become your own person. Just because you two turn into one big Alpha doesn’t mean there is only one of you as a human.”

Ethan growls. “I am myself. My brother doesn’t own or run Me.” he denies.

“I know what you saw that night at the motel.” Stiles cuts him off before he can lie anymore.

Ethan shuts his mouth with a snap and stares at Stiles.

“You were holding a saw up to your stomach poised to cut yourself open. Almost as if you wanted to cut something out of yourself, separate yourself from something…or someone.”

Ethan growls again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Stiles laughs at him, he can’t help. Ethan just tries so hard to not be himself that he ends up being just like his brother. Stiles is actually kind of glad he saw a glimpse of the real Ethan on the bus because Ethan deserves to be himself and not forced into being a matching pair of his brother. “Yes I do Ethan. I know that as much as you love your brother you do not want to follow in his footsteps for the rest of your life. That’s not who you are. You’re not like him. You have a kind heart and are quick to find love while your brother is mean and hateful and pushes people away the second they begin to show feelings around him. Do you really want to turn into that?” Stiles asks seriously. No trace of a smile left on his face anymore.

Ethan actually pauses to think about it. No one has ever pointed this out to him and until recently he’s never thought to think it himself. Things changed when he and his brother came to Beacon Hills with the Alpha pack. He met Danny and saw love for the first time that wasn’t familial love. He saw a group of wayward teens trying to be a real pack and found friendship and no judgments. He saw Derek and found a man trying to desperately to fix the mistakes of his past, mistakes he shouldn’t even be taking blame in because they weren’t his fault.

“I won’t.” he tries to sound strong but even he can feel the questions and fears seeping into his voice.

“Deucalion is trying to mold you and your brother into his perfect little soldiers so that he never has to actually do any heavy lifting so to speak. He doesn’t care what happens to you, any of you. Hell, he even killed Ennis and made it look like he died after the fight with Derek so that you guys would get mad and go after him. You have to see this Ethan. If you let it go on any longer you’re not going to be able to save your brother from completely giving into the wolf side of himself and becoming a real killer.”

Ethan jerks when Stiles mentions Ennis and his eyes get real big. “Deucalion didn’t kill Ennis.” It comes out as half a statement and half a question.

Stiles winces in sympathy but nods. “Yes he did. Deaton called me after it happened. He said that he fixed Ennis up but that it would take him a few days to actually heal up. I guess Deucalion didn’t like that and literally snapped Ennis’ brain in half, killing him and taking his Alpha power. What do you think he’s going to do with you or your brother or Kali if one of you get injured and can’t fight? You think he’s just going to give you time to heal up? No, he’s going to see you as weak and get rid of you just like he did with Ennis. Ennis became dead weight after the fight with Derek so Deucalion got rid of the extra weight. He’ll do the same thing to you and your brother and even Kali without even a second thought. Just to get more power.”

Stiles can feel Ethan’s resolve slipping. He knows that Ethan can sense the truth in his words and can’t defend Deucalion anymore. Instead he only asks one thing.

“Do you think we can really save my brother? I can’t lose him. We already lost our entire pack and he’s my brother, my twins, the other half of me.” Ethan pleads softly. All thoughts of not sounding weak thrown out the window once he realized the real truth.

Stiles holds his smile in and can breathe out a slow breath. He has Ethan on his side and they now actually have a fighting chance against Deucalion and probably Kali, who is too far gone to try and show her the errors of her ways. She doesn’t care anymore about that kind of thing. She gave into her wolf a long time ago, that’s probably why she’s always half transformed. She can’t rail the wolf back far enough to even appear human. She an animal now, the human side of her is gone.

“Yes, I think we can save your brother. He may not care about humans but he does care about you. You are the only family he has left and he knows just as much as you do that he can’t lose you. Losing you would be like death anyway. Kali isn’t savable though, I hope you know that.”

Ethan nods. “Yeah. She lost herself about three years ago. One too many kills and the wolf takes over completely. The human side of her hasn’t resurfaced since. I don’t even know if the human side is even alive inside her anymore. As long as I can save my brother’s life I will help you, I don’t care about kali or Deucalion. Just make sure Scott, Derek or anyone else doesn’t harm him.”

Stiles nods. “We need to talk about this more. There are some things you need to know and someone you need to meet that’s going to be working with us. Why don’t we meet Saturday at the old Cotton Mill on the edge of town? It’s far enough away from town that no one will be able to smell or hear us without us hearing them first. Don’t bring your brother, not yet. Just bring Danny.”

Ethan nods. “Alright. You need to go; Danny is heading back to me.” Stiles nods, let’s go of Ethan and turns to walk away when Ethan’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. “I trust you with this Stiles. This better not be some trick to take me and my brother down because if it is I’ll make sure I survive long enough to slit your father’s throat wide open right in front of you, understand?” he growls.

Stiles swallows but let’s his eyes visibly harden. “I understand. This isn’t some joke or prank or scheme. I want my friends and family safe and until Deucalion, kali and the Darach are dead that’s not going to happen. I’d rather have your help then have another dead body on my hands. And if you ever threaten me about my father again I’ll shove wolfs bane down your throat and make you watch as I kill your brother while you choke on your insides.”

Ethan studies Stiles for another moment before nodding and acknowledging the mutual threat before turning around and walking towards Danny’s approach so he doesn’t see Stiles.

Stiles lets out a quiet snort and pulls his phone out of his pocket as it vibrates.

_One New Text._

**From Kanman: I talked to my parents. We’re good to go. My flight gets in at six tomorrow night so your ass better be at the airport to pick me up.**

Stiles rolls his eyes at the demanding tone in the text but a small smile graces his face. Jackson really has grown to become one of his best friends. Maybe even more so than Scott in some ways lately, Scott’s been so concerned with Allison and Isaac that he barely keeps Stiles informed on what’s going on. That’s why Stiles decided to takes things into his own hands before anyone else died or got hurt.

Stiles shoves his phone back into his pocket without bothering to answer because he knows Jackson doesn’t expect him to. They’ll see each other tomorrow anyway.

Stiles looks up and see the bouncer walk in the club and scan the dance floor. A real flirty smile curves at Stiles’ lips and he begins to make his way towards the older man. Things are finally starting to go his way so tonight he’s going to have a little fun for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson reunite and Stiles thinks it's time to tell his father the truth...but he's the one going to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I know there hasn’t been much Derek yet but there will be soon I promise. He was absent for a whole episode after the attack with Ennis so it’s the same idea. He’s off licking his wounds and healing up just like in the show. He’s just not with Jennifer because I don’t like her or them together, which you will see in a few chapters or so. She’ll try but he’s just not that into her lol. Hope you like where I’m going with this so far! OH, I know Jackson may seem OOC but since he wasn’t in 3A anyway I jumped on the chance to write him as I want but don’t worry cocky sassy Jackson will make an appearance soon!

Part A-Chapter 3

Stiles impatiently taps his foot against the tiled floor of the airport while he waits for Jackson’s flight to land. He’s still got about half an hour until then but he had to come early or risk Scott following him here.

At school earlier Scott asked if Stiles would go to Derek’s loft and see if he’s back yet. They found out he’s alive and healed a few days ago but he still hasn’t made any contact with anyone. Apparently Scott is getting impatient but he refuses to be the one to actually approach Derek. It must be his ‘true Alpha’ side that’s making him suddenly prideful. It took everything in himself not to roll his eyes at Scott.

Instead he made an excuse about meeting his dad for dinner and then walked away before Scott could ask any more questions. He knows Scott is going to find out about Jackson soon but if Stiles would have told him right then and there Scott would have gotten pissed and tried to stop Jackson from coming back. Jackson may not be the Kanima anymore but Scott is a prideful asshole who holds a grudge like nobody’s business.

His phone buzzes in his hands.

**From Dad: Has he arrived yet?**

_From Stiles: No, not yet. He’s not due for another twenty minutes or so._

**From Dad: When he gets in I want you two to head to the station. I’m having dinner delivered and we can sit in the office and talk about some things.**

_From Stiles: Okay_

**From Dad: Have you told Scott yet?**

_From Stiles: No, Jackson starts school with me tomorrow so he’ll find out then. I just don’t want any drama while Jackson settles in. don’t say anything if you see or hear from him._

**From Dad: I won’t son. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.**

_From Stiles: Thanks dad. Love you too._

Stiles smiles at his phone. Even though he misses his mom something fierce he knows he got lucky having a dad like his. Most dads would have shipped their kids off to boarding or military schools by now. But his dad believes in him and knows that no matter what is happening around them that Stiles always does the right thing and will come to him when it’s time.

Stiles has been thinking about it more often. Telling his dad about everything could change a lot of things for them. They would have someone on the force on their side and it would also make if dad look good because he would know what was going on more often and be able to either catch the bad guys better or hide the supernatural parts better and make the cases as clean as possible.

His dad deserves to know what’s going on, especially now that there will be a werewolf living under his roof for the next couple of months. Stiles nods his head to himself and makes the decision to tell his dad tonight everything over dinner with Jackson. He can even get his dad in on the plan and have backup in case they can’t get close enough to actually kill Deucalion or Kali, which he’s hoping won’t happen. Stiles can’t even begin to think about what those two would do if they were arrested.

Jackson can be the proof Stiles needs to make his dad believe. He doesn’t think his dad is going to freak out or anything drastic but finding out that werewolves exist is going to be hard to handle no matter who it is.

“Flight 1017 from London Paris has now arrived. Thank you and have a wonderful night.”

Stiles lifts his head from staring at his hands and slowly stands. He rubs his sweaty palms against the legs of his jeans and then rolls his eyes at himself because he’s acting like a lover about to see their love for the first time in a long time. He and Jackson are good friends now but he sure as hell doesn’t love the guy in that way.

He’s more nervous about the fact that he and Jackson may be good friends now but they haven’t been face to face in months. They’ve been talking on the phone sure but never in person. He knows Jackson isn’t going to suddenly hate him again as soon as he sees his face but he can’t help but be nervous because of their history.

He watches as Jackson comes through the crowd, watches as Jackson scans the room looking for him and then watches as a smile breaks out onto Jackson’s face the second he sees Stiles. Stiles is immediately relieved and smiles back as widely as he can. Jackson walks right up to Stiles and pulls him into the biggest bear hug in the history of bear hugs. Jackson’s hug can almost rival the ones his dad gives him every Christmas and every year on his mother’s birthday.

Stiles chuckles. “Good to see you man.” He breathes.

Jackson nods and buried his face in his Stiles neck. “Feels good to be home. You already feel like pack, like family. It sucked being in London and feeling the distance between me and everyone. Almost made me hate being a wolf, couldn’t stand being so far away. Got worse after we became friends because all my wolf and I wanted to do was scent you as family and protect you.” he babbles.

Stiles smiles and hugs Jackson back even tighter. “Glad to hear you and your wolf consider me family dude, I feel the same way. Come on, my dad wants to have dinner with us and I’ve decided to use to as my Ginny pig when I tell him that werewolves exist.”

Jackson snorts and pulls back with a shake of his head. “He better not kick my ass out, I refuse to go back to London now that I’m officially home. I’ll just have to sneak into your room every night and take over your bed while you sleep on the floor.”

Stiles laughs and reaches down to grab the suitcase Jackson dropped when he pulled Stiles into the hug. “I don’t think my dad would kick you out, even if he freaks about the werewolf thing you’re still a teenage kid with nowhere to live. He won’t put you on the street.”

“Good. And thanks Stiles.”

“No problem man, we’re family now. It’s what family does.” To be polite Stiles doesn’t tease Jackson for the little blissed out happy smile that appears on his face at Stiles’ words.

**~!@#$% &!~**

Stiles fidgets in his seat as he watches his dad finish up the last of his dinner. He wanted to wait until after his dad ate but before he laid down whatever ground rules he has just in case he changes them after Stiles reveals everything. He’s still going through with it but he’s getting more nervous with every tick of the clock on the wall. He knows Jackson can smell it because the teen keeps shooting Stiles worried glances that are catching his dad’s attention.

Finally his dad sighs and sets his container of broccoli and pork on his desk and sits back in his seat. “What is it Stiles? You’re practically vibrating in your seat which means you have to tell me something pretty big. Spit it out already.” He demands.

Stiles winces but he hadn’t thought he was being _that_ obvious. He sets his food down as well and braces himself against the seat. “Yes dad, there are some I need you tell you tonight. I know you know that I’ve been hiding some stuff from you for the past few months and that it has put a strain around the house.” His dad gives him a ‘no shit Sherlock’ look but there’s an underlining of love and fondness so Stiles knows his dad understands to a certain degree about keeping secrets. “A few things have happened the last few days and I think it’s time you let you in on the secrets. You might freak out but please keep an open mind.” Stiles pleads.

The Sheriff arches his brow at the open mind part but nods his head and makes a gesture for Stiles to go on.

Stiles takes a deep breath and shoots Jackson a grateful smile when he lays his hand gently on Stiles’ arm. “I know that there have been some weird things happening in town for a while and that every single death we’ve had hasn’t been able to be explained and are still open cases. There is a reason for that.”

“What is the reason? Stiles if you know something you need to tell me.” The Sheriff demands.

Stiles holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “Dad relax, I’m about to tell you everything right now. This is where the open minded part comes in to play. I need you to promise me that you’re going to sit there and listen to everything I have to say, even if it starts to get weird or unbelievable.”

The Sheriff looks from Stiles to Jackson and then back again. He takes in the boys’ serious faces and realizes that he may not entirely like what he’s about to hear. He takes a deep breath of his own, closes his eyes for a moment and sends a silent pray up to his deceased wife asking for the strength to get through the next couple of hours. He opens his eyes again and meets Stiles’ head on. “Alright son, I promise to sit here silently and listen to everything you two have to say.”

Stiles nods and The Sheriff notes the flash of relief that crosses through Stiles’ expression. Stiles then proceeds to tell his dad everything that has happened in the last few months starting with the night Scott got bit. He tells him about the bite and about the body and about Derek really being innocent. He told him about the Alpha being Peter Hale and then Derek killing him. He told him about the Kanima and Matt and Gerard and then Peter coming back to life. And then he ended everything by telling his dad about the Alpha Pack and the Darach. When he has gotten through everything, even going back to repeat a few things just in case, Stiles sits back in his seat and waits for the Sheriff to snap or get angry.

The Sheriff ends up doing something nether of them expected. He sighs and curses under his breath. “I was hoping you would never have to find out about the Supernatural world.” He says.

Stiles splutters and Jackson makes a sound of confusion. “What is that supposed to mean? Have you known about everything this whole time?” Stiles cries.

The Sheriff shakes his head. “No, I’ve known about the Supernatural world for a long time. Since the day your mother passed away actually, but I didn’t know about what’s been going on in town the last few months. I had a feeling it had to do with the Supernatural but I never actually saw any outward signs so I didn’t go looking. I’m starting to wish I did though.”

Stiles swallows. “What do you mean you found out about the Supernatural world the day mom died?” he asks in a small voice.

The Sheriff gives Stiles a sad look and then looks down at his hands. “The day your mother passed away there was a pretty bad accident out on highway 12. A woman was pinned to a tree by a car. The moment I saw her I knew the car had pretty much cut her body in half. She told me she was out running in the woods when she heard tires screeching. She said she jogged to the road to see if anyone was hurt when the car hit her head on and drove her straight into the tree. Even though I knew she wasn’t going to make it once they removed the car I stayed with her and held her hand while we waited for help. After a little while she became very groggy and loopy. She started telling me things about her and her family. Weird stuff. Stuff like how she loves to shift and feel like a real wolf when she runs, stuff about her family getting together once a month and running and howling together. I didn’t understand it at the time, I thought she was just making stuff up because she was scared and didn’t want to think about the fact that she was dying. I could tell she was fading fast because she starting breathing shallowly and the talking got less and less as time went by. Right before she finally passed away she told me that I didn’t have to stay with her anymore, that I should really leave and get to the hospital to be with Stiles and Claudia. I was so startled that I checked my phone to see if there were any messages but there wasn’t. I do remember the time reading 4:17pm. When help arrived I booked it to the hospital. They told me Claudia had passed away. When I asked what time she passed the hospital told me it was 4:17. That was day I started looking at things differently and doing research on the woman that died. I learned about the Supernatural that night but I never actually encountered it myself I just knew it was out there.”

Stiles is stunned. His dad has never shared this with him, nor has he written it down for Stiles to find. He honestly never would have guessed that his dad already knew about the Supernatural. Every time something bad happens or something goes wrong Stiles’ first thought is that it is Supernatural based. But apparently not his father. He’s content to know about the Supernatural and had never needed to seek it out before. That is definitely where he and his father differ. He sticks his nose all up in the Supernatural business while his father just sits back and keeps and open eye on it.

“How come you’ve never told me any of this before?” Stiles asks.

The Sheriff snorts. “Because you’re still a kid Stiles. You may be a teenager but you are still my kid. There was no way in hell I was going to randomly and willingly sit you down and tell you about the things that go bump in the night. I wanted to protect you from that stuff.” The Sheriff leans forward and places his elbows on his desk. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “Obviously you came clean about everything for a reason. You need my help. What can I do?”

“Well, I talked to Ethan last night. He’s on our side and we can get his brother to join him with a little pushing but Kali and Deucalion aren’t going to be able to be saved. I don’t think trapping them and trying to arrest them is going to work because Kali is too wild and Deucalion is too powerful. I can already tell it is going to come down to their deaths, as much as I don’t like that I also don’t like my friends and family being targets either. We need to wait for them to make a trap for us and then trap them inside with us.” Stiles explains.

“How do we know they will trap us?” Jackson asks before the Sheriff can.

“Because it’s what they’ve been doing this whole time. They keep waiting for the right moment and then trapping Derek just to taunt him. I can tell they’re building up to a bigger trap. They’re going to go after the whole pack next. Try and get us in the same place and then try and take us out. If Ethan and I can get Aiden on our side then we’ll have two people on the inside and we can set our trap up while they set theirs up.”

“What about this Darach person? Do you have any idea who they could be?” The Sheriff asks

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. “Sadly no. I’ve been doing research and trying to narrow it down but nothing is standing out. I do know that the sacrifices have meanings and that if the Darach completes all the sacrifices they will have ultimate power but I just can’t figure out who the actual Darach is. I’m hoping that once we get rid of the Alpha Pack the Darach will make more of an appearance because the Alpha Pack will be out of the way. We need to just deal with the Alpha Pack as quickly as we can and then focus our attention on the Darach.”

The Sheriff nods. “Alright, for now you and Jackson need to head home. Get him settled in and just relax for tonight. I’ll follow you both to school tomorrow to re-enroll Jackson and we’ll go from there.”

Stiles and Jackson both nod as they stand and gather their trash. They toss the trash away and turn towards the door when the Sheriff calls to them. “Can you show me Jackson?” he asks.

Stiles nods at Jackson and then watches as the Sheriff’s eyes widen and take in Jackson’s transformed face. Stiles hides his grin, he’ll never admit it out loud but he loves the way werewolves look. He finds their facial features and bone structures to be amazingly fascinating. He would really love to study them closely, preferably Derek’s. But that’s also another thing Stiles will never admit out loud. Or maybe only to Jackson since Jackson already guessed it months ago. Being away has made him more perceptive to things other than himself and Lydia.

“Thank you son.” The Sheriff tells Jackson after her shifts back.

“You’re welcome sir and thank you for letting me live with you and Stiles for a while. I promise to keep to myself and clean my messes.” Jackson says politely.

The sheriff rolls his eyes and smiles fondly. “Call me John, you’re family now. Just blame the messes on Stiles like I do.” John teases.

Stiles’ eyes widen in horror and he mock gasps. John laughter follows behind the boys after Jackson pushes Stiles out the door and through the station to the outside.

Stiles decides again not to comment on the little pleased smile on Jackson’s face at his dads words.


	4. Part A-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First blow out with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a heavy chapter for me. There was so much I wanted to say about Scott and what type of a friend he’s been in the last few seasons but I didn’t want the whole chapter to be one big rant so I put a little bit in here and then I’ll do some more later on in the story. You’ll understand why after you read this chapter. I promise Derek is coming very soon!

“Are you nervous?” Jackson asks the next morning on the way to school.

Stiles is currently sitting at the last red light before he has to turn into the school parking lot jiggling his leg and biting his bottom lip raw. Stiles shoots Jackson a quick glance before giving in and nodding. “Kind of. I don’t think Scott is going to be pissed that you’re back or anything but he may be pissed that I kept it from him.” He admits.

Jackson shrugs. “No offense dude, but who cares. From what you’ve told me on the phone Scott hasn’t been around much because of Allison and Isaac, which isn’t cool by the way, so he really can’t blame you for not telling himself something that he hasn’t even been around to hear. And if he gets in your face I’ll just knock his ass to the ground, true Alpha or not.” Jackson sniffs.

Stiles chuckles. “Thanks man. It should be okay. Even if he gets pissed he’ll be glad to have another werewolf on our side. Just don’t tell him about Ethan and Aiden, he’s too close to Allison and I don’t trust her anymore. Haven’t since the whole thing with Kate. And please, Jackson, do not freak out if you smell Aiden on Lydia. They had a fling for a little while but they broke it off nearly a week ago okay? Just try to keep in control in case his scent is still lingering on her at all.” He warns.

Jackson takes a deep breath before nodding. “Alright. I’ve been working on my control all summer so I should be fine. If I start to lose control I’ll just head to the nearest bathroom and splash cold water on my face, which seemed to be the best way to shock my wolf back into place when I was in London.”

Stiles nods. “Good. Alright, time to face the music.” He says as he pulls into his normal parking space in the school lot.

All eyes immediately turn to stare the second he and Jackson step out of his jeep. Stiles turns and waves to his father who passes them and heads to the visitors lot. His phone vibrates immediately.

**From dad: Go straight to the office and meet me there. I just got a call about a breaking and entering so I need to be in and out as quickly as possible.**

_From Stiles: Alright._

“Come on man, dad got called into the office early so we have to get to the office so he can leave.” Stiles says.

Jackson follows him up the stairs and to the school’s entrance. “Everything okay? Was there another death?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Not that I know of, just a breaking and entering but dads in a hurry anyway.”

**~!@#$% &@!~**

“Thank god they put me in the same classes as you, I’m not sure I can take all of this staring without having a freak out or two.” Jackson admits as he takes the seat right next to Stiles in English about half an hour later.

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head. “I know you’ve been gone for a little while but I’m pretty sure your hissy fits are still very much the normal around here.” He teases.

Jackson sends him a mock outraged look and reaches over and shoves him out of his chair. Stiles cannot help the girly squeak that comes out of his mouth but he wishes he could when several of the surrounding students laugh at him. For the first time though, the laughter doesn’t sound mocking or malicious. When he places himself back in his seat he glances around and sees some of the other kids shaking their heads with friendly smiles on their faces. Stiles internally rolls his eyes because it looks like Jackson still has pull over the student body, even if he has been away for several months.

Stiles looks over at Jackson and sees the older boy trying to hide a smile but not really succeeding very well. Stiles opens his mouth to through a retort when the classroom door opens and Scott and Allison step inside. Stiles instantly freezes up and holds himself stiffly in his chair. It still very much stings that Scott chooses Allison over their friendship a lot of the time.

Stiles risked his life by stepping into a gasoline circle and was willing to commit suicide with Scott yet Allison still trumps him all because she sewed him up in a bathroom. She wouldn’t have even needed to sew him up if he had just get over his guilt about Derek and let himself heal. By of course Allison’s deed is better than his; she’s pretty and gives him the sex that they think no one knows they are still having.

Scott also freezes but his eyes are not on Stiles they are on Jackson’s. Scott’s eyes widen in horror and then narrow in suppressed jealousy because Jackson is currently sitting in the seat that Scott usually sits in. on any other day Stiles would be happy about Scott getting jealous over someone wanting to be near him but he’s still too hurt and pissed to give a fuck.

Stiles knows its kinds of a dickhead move but he leans to the side and nudges Jackson’s shoulder. “Ignore him for now. If he wants to talk he can wait until class is over where no one can everything you guy’s say.” he whispers.

Jackson shoots him a subtly grateful look and turns to the board without another glance to Scott. Stiles watches out of the corner of his eyes as Scott and Allison make their way to the back of the room to the last two available seats. He notes that Scott has a wounded puppy dog look about him and that Allison is glaring hard at him. Right now Stiles just doesn’t give a shit about Allison. He feels a little bad about making Scott feel upset but he stopped caring about Allison the second she turned crazy the first time and shot arrows at him and Scott just because Kate told her to.

After that he made nice as long as he could but after she helped her grandfather kidnap him and then he found out about her shooting Erica and Boyd full of arrows, nearly killing them both, he stopped making nice all together and barely even looked at her whenever she came around to be with Scott.

Stiles looks her straight in the eyes and lifts his finger to flip her off. Scott is too busy looking through his backpack and trying to find something that he doesn’t see it happen. Allison’s eyes widen but Stiles ignores her now and turns back to the board himself. He’s done letting her mess with his life. He’s going to stick to his plan and get the Alpha pack out of the way and when this is all said and done he and Scott are going to sit down for a very long talk. If Scott still wants to be friends with Stiles then there are things that are going to need to change.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

As soon as the bells rings to signal that class is over both Jackson and Stiles stand up with their bags and head towards the door. They are both aware of Scott getting up to follow them so they lead Scott down the hallway and to the currently closed Chemistry classroom.

When they reach the classroom Stiles steps aside and lets Jackson and Scott enter the room before him. Stiles smirks to himself because Allison is a couple of spaces behind Scott because she’s texting on her phone. With a barely hidden smile Stiles steps into the classroom and closes the door behind him and locks it quickly. He chuckles to himself when he hears Allison’s body run into the door on the outside.

Scott turns around and opens his mouth to protest but stops when Stiles shoots him a hard glare. “This conversation is for the three of us, your _ex-girlfriend_ isn’t a part of it.” he puts an emphasis on ex-girlfriend and watches as Scott flushes a dull red at Stiles applied tone.

“Fine.” He answers instead. Stiles nods and gestures for him to go on because he knows Scott has to have questions. Scott lets out a breath. “Why are you back?” he asks Jackson.

Jackson scuffs and leans against one of the workstations. “I’m back because this is my home and I would like to finish out high school with my friends and girlfriend.” He answers snidely but truthfully.

Scott goes to roll his eyes but stops himself. “You left because you didn’t want to be around anyone here anymore. What changed that?” he demands.

Jackson really does roll his eyes. “I didn’t leave because of that. I left because my father got transferred and I didn’t have anyone to live with at the time. And for your information I stayed here for as long as I could before my father made me join him in London. I stayed with Derek for the first two months of summer because he was helping me learn control for when I had to leave and Stiles came over to the house every single night to research with me and help Derek test me. If you had bothered to be around instead of staying at home and moping about Allison being gone then you would have known that. You would have known that my father actually threatened to have Stiles’ dad put me on the plane himself because I didn’t want to leave.” He all but snaps out.

Scott is stunned for a few seconds but that doesn’t stop him from wanting all the answers he can get. “Who are you staying with now and since when did you and Stiles become best friends?”

“I’m living with Stiles until I turn eighteen and I can get an apartment in town. As for me and Stiles being friends, that happened over the summer when he started helping me. At first I tried to push him away but he just kept coming back refusing to give up until I learned control and all about anchors and things like that. When it was time for me to leave we stayed in touch through text and email and phone calls. After a few weeks of me being gone we started discussing ways to get my dad to let me come back to Beacons Hills to finish school out. What better way to convince your lawyer dad that leaving home early is a good idea than moving into the house of the local Sheriff?” he shrugs.

Scott finally turns his attention to Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

Stiles moves away from the door and stands with his arms crossed over his chest. “I tried. I tried telling you all summer. I started the day after I first went to Jackson about learning control. I was bitching to you about what an ass Jackson had been to me when I showed up at his house and right in the middle of me talking to interrupted me to ask me is I thought Allison would call you soon. I told you maybe and then I tried to finish what I was saying but you did it again with a different question about Allison. After twenty minutes of back and forth, me trying to talk about important stuff and you wanting to daydream about Allison I finally lied about having dinner with my dad to get to and left. Every time after that, when I would try to bring it up you were either moping about Allison or too busy stalking her Facebook to hear what I was saying. I got pretty tired of it and just stopped trying to tell you things. I let you talk about Allison and pretended to listen as you did it.”

Scott has the decency to wince a little and look sorry but Stiles isn’t buying it. Scott has his head so far up Allison’s ass that she probably couldn’t shit him out even if she tried. “You could have hit me over the head or yelled at me. Anything to get me to listen to you.” he tries to protest.

Stiles’ jaw drops open and even Jackson looks a little shocked. “You’re kidding me?” Stiles says at the same time as Jackson says, “Did you really just say that?” Scott looks back and forth between the two of them for a moment before settling his eyes back on Stiles. “What?” he asks confused.

Stiles’ face is red as he stalks over to stand right in front of Scott. “Are you seriously fucking trying to blame me for the fact that you’ve been acting like an ass these past few months? What did you want me to do Scott? Did you want me to act like you and follow you around twenty four seven hoping you’d throw me a bone and give me a minute of your time so I could tell you what was going on? Did you want me to pay more attention to you talk about Allison then to a newly turned werewolf who needed to learn control so he wasn’t forced to hurt anymore people like he’d already been? Did you want me to drop everything I was doing and stay by you side all the time so you would know where I was yet you don’t even have the decency to call me and let me know when you’re not going to show up somewhere because Allison called and wanted to talk or spend time together or get a quick fuck in before her dad got home? Huh Scott? Is that what you wanted?”

Stiles is screaming by the end of his ranting questions. He’s so angry right now that’s he actually feels like he has a fever because he’s so hot right now. He’s panting so hard he can already tell he’s on the verge of a panic attack and that anything can send him over the edge right now. He doesn’t realize that there are arms around his waist and murmuring in his ear until his breathing begins to lessen and his heart starts to slow down.

He takes a deep shuddering breath and looks behind him to see Jackson’s arms around his waist, Ethan’s hand on his shoulder steadying him, Danny’s hand over his heart and his soothing voice in his ear and a view of Lydia blocking his view of Scott. Stiles sags against everyone and instantly their shoulders sag and they let out a collective breath.

It is a shocking realization to realize that you may have lost one friend but you gained four from it. Stiles knew they would work together to take out the Alpha pack but he never honestly thought they would all be friends when it was over. Looking into the faces of each of them individually and seeing the concern and worry in their eyes makes him realize that they are friends now, real friends and will be even when all of this crap is over.

“I’m okay guys.” He murmurs loud enough for the two humans to be able to hear him too.

“Let’s get you out of here. We can relax in the auditorium during our free period.” Lydia announces instead of calling Stiles out on his obvious lie.

Stiles nods and let’s Danny and Ethan lead him to the door while Jackson grabs his bag. Stiles’ legs feel weak so he doesn’t mind when Danny takes Jackson’s place at his waist and holds him up with Ethan walks directly behind him so he doesn’t fall. They two boys lead him out of the class room and towards the auditorium and Stiles can hear Lydia’s heels clicking along behind them. Students begins murmuring and whispering because he doesn’t care at this point. He feels too good to be surrounded by friends for, really, the first time ever in Stiles’ life. Before Allison came into the picture it was always just him and Scott.

At that thought Stiles’ breath gets caught in his throat and his chest begins heaving. Danny curses in his ear and then suddenly he is being hefted into someone’s arms and carried the rest of the way to the dark auditorium.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Meanwhile, back in the Chemistry room, Jackson snatches up Stiles bag off the floor and growls blue eyes flashing at Scott, Allison and Isaac who has just joined them. “Stay away from Stiles Scott. You’ve done enough as it is. You’ve been doing damage for a long time you’ve just never gotten your head out of the sky to see it. You and Stiles were all you two had growing up. You counted on each other, you depended on each other and you told each other everything. As soon as you got the bite you’ve done nothing but push Stiles to the back burner and blow him off.”

Jackson begins to walk away but turns back around right before he exits the room. “He’s risked his life for you Scott. Physically and Mentally. When are you going to step up as his friend and do the same? It might be too late now.” with those last words Jackson leaves the room and sprints down the hall when he hears Stiles’ heart rate pick up and go through the roof.


	5. Part A-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack feels with Stiles and the gang and.....DEREK FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Derek finally makes an appearance. When I first thought of this chapter I had planned some light bantering and maybe even some flirting that will start the Sterek train but that is definitely not what happened. This chapter ended up being heavier than the Scott/Stiles confrontation feeling wise. It will get better though. I think part A will be ten chapters and then part B will be another ten chapters…more or less so anyway. I’m already on chapter 5 of part A and I still have things I want to get to so we’ll see how my plan works out, if it does at all. 
> 
> I am so sorry this is late. I have been working like crazy and spending every single off second from work with my son so I haven't really had time to sit down and type or post or anything. I'm hoping to get back into the groove very very soon lol. I am truly sorry though. Hope you like this chapter!

Part A-Chapter 5

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s been out but when he slowly blinks his eyes open he’s still inside the auditorium and all of his new friends are gathered around him watching him closely so he can’t have been out long.

His face must be questioning because Lydia says, “You’ve only been out for a few minutes. You were breathing too hard and you passed out from trying to breathe. The good news is that the panic attack has passed.”

Stiles nods his head and slowly sits up from laying on the large stage of the auditorium. “Sorry and thanks.” He says to Danny when he realizes he was using his thigh as a pillow.

Danny snorts and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it Stiles. Ethan does the same thing when we watch movies. I will accept your apology though if you tell me everything that’s going on and not just the vague shit that everyone else has been telling me for the last five minutes.” He answers.

Stiles chuckles and rubs the back of his neck before nodding. “Alright. I was going to wait until Saturday to tell you but I guess since we’re all here we better just get it out of the way. At least here you can’t make a huge scene.”

Danny’s eyebrows shoot up into his forehead. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asks.

Stiles and Lydia scoot away from Danny slightly and then Stiles nods at Ethan and Jackson to shift in front of Danny. Danny cries out and scrambled backwards. “What the fuck was that?” he yells as soon as Ethan and Jackson are back in their human form.

“That would be Ethan and Jackson shifting to their werewolf form and then back again.” he answers cautiously.

Danny’s head snaps around to stare at him before he looks back at his best friend and boyfriend. “Werewolf forms?” he breathes.

Both Ethan and Jackson nod. “Yeah. That’s what’s been going on around here the last few months. Scott was the first to be bitten and then Jackson and then Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Scott was bitten by the rogue ‘animal’ that was going around killing people about seven months ago. Then Jackson was bitten by Derek Hale and turned into a lizard like creature that was then controlled by Matt who was forcing Jackson to kill people from the swim team a few years ago. Derek then bit Isaac, Erica and Boyd to help them become better people and to heal them from themselves. Matt was killed and Jackson was able to transform the rest of the way into a werewolf.” Stiles tries to sum it up.

Apparently he doesn’t do too well of a job because Danny just blinks at him. Stiles sighs and then does what he did for his dad, he starts from the very very beginning and tells Danny everything in detail, letting Jackson, Lydia and Ethan through in things here and there from their point of view just to make it a little bit easier for Danny to understand.

When everything is out on the table and laid bare the four of them sit quietly and wait while Danny seems to process everything. The good news is that Danny doesn’t look disgusted or scared so so far so good.

After about twenty minutes of complete silence, which is definitely hard for Stiles, Danny finally takes a deep breath and turns to look at everyone. “I’m a little freaked out about all the new information but I’m glad to finally be in the loop and happy that you guys can trust me with this stuff now. It really hurt to always see you guys working together but never asking me for help.” He admits.

All at once the four of them move in together and job on Danny; they press him into the floor of the stage and cling to him within an inch of his life. Danny laughs breathlessly and all of the tension leaves his body in a rush.

When the puppy pile breaks up some minutes later Danny brushes the dirt off of his back and says something that shocks the other four. “So does that make Stiles our Alpha of sorts?” he asks.

The four of them freeze and stare at Danny. “What?” Lydia asks.

Danny nods, unfazed by their staring. “Well yeah, you explained about Peter and Derek and Deucalion. I know Stiles isn’t evil like Deucalion is and Peter was or a hardass like Derek but he does sound like an Alpha. Think about it, you put this entire plan together by yourself and you even convinced Ethan to rethink Deucalion and join us. And instead of just writing of Aiden you’re giving him a chance too to join us and take down the real bad guys. Plus you were the main one to talk when explaining everything and when you guys did talk it wasn’t until after Stiles was finished and nodded at you to go ahead. From everything you said that sounds like an Alpha taking the lead and his Betas following because they know he knows what he’s doing.” Danny explains.

Lydia squeals. “Oh my god. I never noticed until now. It’s totally true. You may be human but Ethan and Jackson’s wolf recognizes you as the more powerful being in the group. Plus, you’re smarter than me and Danny and so we look to you on what to do next. You are the Alpha in our little pack. That may also explain why Scott kept flinching like you were hitting him when you were yelling at him.” She adds as an afterthought.

Stiles’ eyes widen. “What? Scott was flinching?”

Jackson nods. “Yeah man. Every time you opened your mouth and let Scott have it he would flinch like you were psychically hitting him instead of just yelling at him. You were protecting me in a way, keeping Scott from giving me hell about being back. Doing what an Alpha would do for their Beta by standing up for them and putting anyone down who wanted to hurt them. You’re a true Alpha just in human form.” He agrees.

Stiles is stunned. He can’t believe it. When he decided to step up and do what no one else was doing he didn’t do it because he wanted to be Alpha, he did it because he wanted to keep his family and friends safe. They deserve to be able to wake up every morning and not have to worry about being the next one to die.

Apparently he said this all out loud because he was the next one to be tackled to the ground and hugged. “We know you’re not doing this for power or anything like that Stiles, it’s just not who you are. Being an Alpha doesn’t always mean you want power or fame over others. Being an Alpha is about protecting the people you love and stepping up to do the things others may be too afraid to do themselves. That is what it means to be an Alpha. Me and my brother lost sight of that when Deucalion came into our lives but you’ve helped me see the truth and I’ve changed. With yours and our new packs help I know we can get through to my brother and take out kali and Deucalion. We can’t do this without you leading us.” Ethan says.

Stiles tries to wrap his arms around all of them and squeeze them back just as hard. “Thank you guys.” He whispers to them.

They spend the rest of their free period draped around each other just breathing each other in and talking softly about anything and everything.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Stiles parks his jeep his driveway and grabs his and Jackson’s bags as he hopes out. Stiles is alone because Jackson asked if he could hang at Danny’s for a while to catch up because they haven’t really talked in the last few months. They invited Ethan and Stiles along but Stiles wants some time to think about everything Danny and Ethan said to him and Ethan wants to talk to his brother some more and try to get through to him. Stiles changed things up a bit. Instead of meeting up on Saturday for Danny they are going to meet the Sheriff at the gun range so he and Stiles can teach Danny and Lydia how to shoot and Ethan and Jackson how to dodge and anticipate when a bullet is coming towards them. Stile knows the Alpha pack uses claws but with Allison acting off again lately and Chris showing back up in the picture they need to be ready for not only claws but bullets as well.

Stiles tosses Jackson’s bag on his bed in the old guest room turned his room and heads to his own room for some time to think. He has just enough time to shut the door before he’s being slammed back into it.

It doesn’t register in Stiles’ mind that the only person to ever slam him into anything was always Derek so without thinking Stiles lashes out. He closes his eyes slams his head forward and connects solidly with his attackers head. In his attackers moment of weakness he grabs one of the man’s arms, twists it around his head and flips the man onto his back on the floor. He immediately straddles the attacker and holds his pocket knife right against the man’s jugular.

He and his attacker are breathing heavy by this point. Stiles looks down at the chest of the man he’s sitting on and his eyes widen then snap up to the man’s face.

Derek Hale’s face.

Derek’s eyes are just as wide as Stiles’ are. There is shock, angry and something Stiles can’t name swimming in the depths of Derek’s eyes. Stiles curses and scrambles off of Derek. He backs up until he hits his computer desk and tosses his pocket knife onto the surface. “What the hell Derek? I thought we were past all of this slamming me around bullshit. You go missing for a fucking week, everyone thinks you’re dead, and then you just randomly show up in my bedroom after school to slam me into my own door!” Stiles shouts.

Derek slowly stands up and Stiles braces himself for an attack. Derek is known for getting angry quickly but he doesn’t know that Stiles has been training and fighting all summer long with some of the best fighters in MMA. There was a fighter’s tour this past summer and Stiles took an interest because he was sick and tired of being the first to get a beating when things got rough. He decided to learn how to not only defend himself but to actually fight back. He got so good that he was actually offered a position in the tour but he turned it down because of everything going on in Beacon Hills.

When Derek makes no move to attack Stiles or slam him into anything else Stiles lets himself relax slightly. “Uh…sorry. Didn’t mean to shout. Had kind of a long sucky day and just didn’t expect to be slammed into anything in my own home. Did you need anything?”

Derek continues to stare at him for a moment longer. “I came over to ask you what Jackson was doing back in town and why you have been hanging around Ethan when you know he is a part of the Alpha pack.”

Stiles rolls his eyes because he’s already been through this with Scott. “Jackson is back to finish school with his friends and to learn to be an even better werewolf so that the Kanima incident doesn’t ever happen again. And Ethan hangs with us because Danny does and Ethan has to keep up appearance during school hours at least. He can’t go around killing anyone with a whole bunch of teenagers and teachers running around now can he? He needs to make Danny believe he’s good or Danny could find everything out, wouldn’t want that now would we Derek?” Stiles slightly mocks.

Derek once again studies him and Stiles can’t help but squirm under his close eye. “You’ve changed.” Derek states without a doubt.

Stiles doesn’t bother denying it so he just nods. “I have. I got tired of being the human punching bag to werewolves and old grandpas alike so I did something about it. I decided to stop following Scott around just because he’s a werewolf and became a leader myself. I won’t step on your toes if you don’t step on mine.” He says boldly.

Derek raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow but does not comment otherwise. Stiles rolls his eyes again and waves a hand towards the window. “You asked your questions and I answered them so if you don’t mind I have some things I want to take care of tonight and none of them involve you.”

“What do you have planned Stiles?” Derek asks instead.

Stiles pauses in his search of finding his phone charger and turns to face Derek. “What do you mean?” he asks calmly and calculating.

Derek takes one step towards Stiles. “I’m talking about the plan you have inside your head right now. The plan that may or may not already be in the works. I want to know what that plan is.”

Stiles shakes his head with a dry chuckle. “What makes you think I have a secret plan? And what makes you think I would tell you that plan if I had one? You think I would trust someone who goes into hiding every time something bad happens around here? You think I would tell you anything when every time someone tries to come to you with an idea or a plan you completely shut them do and do everything in your power to make sure you get your way? Why would I do that Derek? Why would I put the people that count on me and trust me in danger by telling you my so called plan?”

Stiles keeps him calm the whole times he stares Derek down. As much as he really does trust Derek this is the one thing he can’t count on Derek knowing.

Derek sighs after a minute or so and steps back. “I thought we trusted each other Stiles?” Derek finally settles on saying.

Stiles shakes his head. “I do trust you Derek. I trust you with my life. But do I trust you with my knowledge? No, not yet. You can’t trust someone with that kind of thing when all they’ve ever done is run away from the truth. How am I supposed to trust that you’ll step back and let me lead if I tell you what I know?”

Derek opens his mouth but then closes it again. “I’m the Alpha. The Alpha is the one that’s supposed to lead. Alphas do not follow. If I follow you then I will lose the respect of my pack.”

Stiles shakes his head kind of sadly. “You have it all wrong Derek. Your pack would respect you a whole lot more if you got off of this power trip shit and actually taught them something about werewolf dynamics. Your pack is filled up with nothing but a bunch of teenagers. Teenagers that don’t have father figures to count on. You could be that for them. Fathers don’t always have to lead, they can follow too. Fathers can ask for advice or help when they need it. You need to get over what happened to you and move on. You push your pack away and scare them into obeying because you’re afraid that if you get close to them, maybe even as close as your family was, then you could lose them just like before. You need to pull the pack closer instead of pushing them away. When you do that maybe I’ll trust you with the knowledge that I hold.”

Derek is truly stunned. No one has ever talked to him that way. Not even Scott when the boy is disobeying him on purpose. Not even Peter who, as far as Derek knows, is the only one who actually knows what happened all those years ago. No one has stood in front of him and just told him like it was. Everyone has always been afraid too. Even Laura opted for silence instead of talking to him about it.

“You don’t understand what you’re saying.” He tries to reason.

“I understand that when you were fifteen years old a woman twice your age used you to get information on your family and then took everything and everyone from you in the most despicable way imaginable. I understand that you haven’t let go of the past because you believe it was your fault and that you all but lit the match because you should have seen what she was doing from the beginning. I understand that you believe you have to be strong and powerful at all times because you’re secretly afraid that everyone you love and care about will be taken away from you sooner or later and your just trying to hold off as long as you can.”

Stiles stops talking and gently moves over to where Derek has moved towards the window. He sets his hands on Derek’s arms and squeezes gently. “It wasn’t your fault Derek, none of it was. You were a fifteen year old kid who thought he was in love. Whatever happened back then was not your fault. You did not light the match or imprison your family in your own home. I am so sorry that you lost most of your family that day but if you don’t let go of the past and move on you are going to lose your new one. And this time…it will be your fault.”

Stiles lets go of Derek and walks out of his room without another word. He feels sick to his stomach for saying what he said and for no doubt making Derek feel like shit but it needed to be said. Derek needs to move on. He needs to let go of the past or he’s never going to have a future. Stiles can only hope that his words got through to Derek and that Derek will change for the better. If Peter, a once complete psycho, can wake up from the dead a changed man then Derek can certainly do it too.


	6. Part A-Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't give a chapter summary without giving too much away so all i will say is that Kali and Deucalion make an appearance and it isn't good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens in this chapter… I am posting this as a courtesy chapter because it has been a long time since I posted and the chapter was already done. I am so sorry for not having posted in so long. A lot has gone down in my life in the last year and not for the better at all. If I even tried to explain it to you it would be as long as the chapter, no lie. I'm hoping the hard times are over and I can finally start getting back to me. The posting won't be too regular at first because I do not have internet at home right now but I am going to try and type my ass off for you guys so that when I can get to a WiFi area or something I will at least have something to throw your way. Once again I apologize for being so late on this. I truly do have the story all planned out and mostly written I just need a place to go to post and to tighten everything up really. I hope you have not given up on this story.

By the time Thursday rolls around Stiles can tell there is something wrong with him. After his visit with Derek, Stiles had gone to the grocery store to get some shopping done and to get his mind off of all things Derek Hale.

And of course about half way through his shopping he had to have a run in with Kali and Deucalion. What else would make his day complete?

_Stiles sighs as he rolls his shopping cart into the next aisle. He has half of the cart already full and he’s not even close to being done. Its times like these that Stiles is grateful that he said no to the bite because if he hadn’t then he would have eaten his father out of house and home already._

_He picks up a few things from the aisle he’s currently in and then moves on as quickly as possible because he’s already been in the store for an hour and he would like to get home sometime tonight._

_He’s not paying attention where he’s going and his cart bumps into someone’s hip. Stiles curses and quickly jerks the cart away from the person he hits. “Shit, I am so sorry. I must have spaced…” he trails off when he lifts his head and finally gets a good look at the person he hit._

_Stiles groans and lets his head drop forward. “This day just keeps on getting better and better.” He mutters sarcastically._

_Kali chuckles and runs her fingers seductively along the edges of Stiles’ shopping cart. Stiles is slightly creeped out so he very slowly moves the cart out of her reach. “Can I help you with something Kali?” he asks in an even voice._

_Kali chuckles again and Stiles can tell she’s barely containing her wolf, if at all. The wolf must be letting her switch to her human appearance because she’s in public. Stiles can see the red around her irises glowing faintly and her fangs are half in half out of her gums and pushing against her lips. “There are a lot of things I would love for your young body to help me with but for right now I’ll settle with you giving me some information.” She answers._

_Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs his cart to move past her. “What in the hell would make you think I would tell you anything?” he sneers._

_Kali growls and reaches out to grip the end of his shopping cart. “You will tell me what I want to know.” she’s definitely barely containing the wolf now._

_Still, Stiles isn’t known to back down. “Why? Give me one good reason why I would tell you anything.” He spits back._

_Kali grins this time, fangs and all. “Because Aiden is waiting just outside of the police station with orders to kill your father if I so much as text him the go ahead.” She jerks her head in the direction of the little Sit N Eat area over by the deli and walks away without another word._

_Stiles grits his teeth so hard they tingle but follows her anyway because there is no way in hell he is risking his father’s life for a few answers._

_No sooner does he sit down that Deucalion pops out of nowhere and takes the sit across from him and right beside Kali. Kali has one clawed foot resting against his leg so he can’t stand and the other wrapped around the leg of the table should Stiles try and attack her precious Alpha. Deucalion is the picture of calm though. He’s practically sprawling in his seat like he has no cares in the world. Like he’s trying to show Stiles that he doesn’t view Stiles as a threat. Like he’s mocking Stiles and his humanness._

_Stiles places his hands on the table for both of them to see. “What kind of answers can I give you?” he asks._

_“We would like to know what Derek and his pack are planning. Derek went missing for a week after he and Ennis had their fight and then just shows back up all healed and rearing for a fight. We want to know what he knows.” Deucalion states calmly._

_Stiles shrugs his shoulders. “I honestly don’t know. I am not a member of Derek’s pack nor am I talking to any of the members of Derek’s pack. Derek paid me a visit about two hours ago asking the same thing of me. He seems to think I know what’s going on with you and wanted me to tell him what I knew about you.” Stiles half lies. His heart rate staying steady the entire time._

_Kali and Deucalion both frown slightly at the fact that Stiles is telling the truth. “Why would Derek think you know anything about us?” Kali asks._

_“Ethan and I run with the same crowd at school. Ethan’s plaything Danny is a good friend of mine so we have classes together and eat lunch together. Derek thinks that because I spend so much time around Ethan that I might have picked up a few things about you guys. I tried to explain to him that Ethan is a different person at school then he is with you guys because he cannot blow his cover at school or risk exposing everyone. Derek didn’t seem to believe me and warned me to stay out of everything. He said that I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. Derek doesn’t understand that Ethan is my friend.”_

_Stiles knows what he’s doing. He’s playing the innocent naive human game. He’s been around werewolf Scott long enough to learn how to control his heart, especially when lying. Kali’s ears are twitching restlessly so he knows she’s listening closely to his heart. He watches as she gives Deucalion a subtle nod before turning back to him. Stiles contains his smirk because he knows they believe him._

_Deucalion gives a fake put upon sigh and shakes his head fondly as if he were thinking of something cute a small child had just done. “Ethan always has had a thing for humans. He wants to protect them, befriend them, and keep them safe. I’ve tried to tell him that humans just don’t understand us werewolves but he doesn’t listen to me. It’s no surprise that Ethan has become a friend to you. Even though I do not like it I will allow it to continue because I know it gives him a piece of mind. Thank you for your time Stiles. We may be seeing each other again real shortly.” Deucalion gives him a smile and then leaves._

_Kali sits there and studies him for a moment longer before she too stands. She pivots on her feet to walk away but stops short and bends down to pick something up off the ground. She gives Stiles a smile and hands him a prescription pill box. “You must have dropped these. You need to be more careful. If someone would have found these and sold them the cops would come knocking at your door.” She says before leaving herself._

_Stiles looks down at the prescription pill bottle in his hand. It is his Adderall bottle. He doesn’t remember grabbing it before he left the house and then realizes that it must have been in his hoodie pocket already and just didn’t realize it. He rolls his eyes at himself and stuffs the pill bottle back into his pocket._

Stiles is currently sitting in the lunch room with Danny and Ethan on one side of him and Lydia and Jackson across the table from him. He is aware that he’s beginning to sweat a little and his throat feels like sandpaper. He lifts his hands from his lap and holds them out in front of him. They are shaking pretty badly.

The longer he stares at his shaking hands the blurrier his vision seems to be getting. He is aware of Jackson asking him a question but as he opens his mouth to reply his throat constricts and he ends up throwing up all over the lunch table. His puke looks more like foam and he definitely knows that is not a good thing.

The noise of the cafeteria suddenly gets louder tenfold and Stiles winces as the sound reaches his ears. His body is beginning to feel heavy, just like when the Kanima paralyzed him. With the last of the strength he can feel leaving his body quickly Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pill bottle that supposed to hold his Adderall.

He tosses the bottle onto the table and says with his last conscious breath, “I think Kali poisoned my Adderall.”

Stiles doesn’t remember what happens next on account of losing consciousness.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

When Stiles gains consciousness he’s notices two things immediately. One is that there is a bright ass light shining in his eyes and two is that he cannot feel any part of his body what-so-ever. He tries to move his head from side to side and gets nowhere. He tries to wiggle his fingers and toes and gets nowhere. He tries to draw in a deep breath and can’t even feel his chest rise or fall.

_Not again._ He whimpers. Even though he can’t feel his chest his breathing starts to pick up and his heart rackets up a few notches. He can hear machinery begin to beep rapidly right beside his head. He’s scared and frightened and knows he’s having a panic attack.

He’s internally wiggling and freaking out but his body just isn’t moving on the outside. There are black spots appearing in his vision again and he’s losing his breath. Every time he opens his mouth to gasp this high pitched wheezing sound comes out instead and steals the breath he needs.

He’s hears a distant banging sound and then suddenly he’s being rocked and the bright light only gets worse.

“He’s having a panic attack, we need an oxygen mask now!” someone shouts close to his ear. He would wince if he had the ability to. He feels a dull pressure enter his arm and suddenly he feels very dizzy and sleepy. “Rest Mr. Stilinski, your father and I will talk to you when you wake again.” he guesses it’s the doctor that says that to him as he loses consciousness again.

The second time Stiles wakes he can wiggle his toes and fingers but nothing else. He doesn’t have a panic attack but he comes close so the doctor gives him more of the sleeping medicine and tells him they will try again next time he wakes up.

Stiles would feel bad that he’s being difficult but he’s too busy worrying about not being able to move his body. He’s not sure how long he’s been out but he can already tell it’s longer than when the Kanima paralyzed him.

The third time Stiles wakes up he can wiggle his legs back and forth but that’s pretty much it. He doesn’t have a panic attack but his heart rate does exhilarate so they put him back under again.

Now, as Stiles blinks his eyes open for the fourth time he assesses what he can and can’t move and then just lays there and breathes for a few minutes. He is no longer panicking and he tries to keep his heart as steady as he can. He’s tired of being put under, he wants answers.

He only has to wait ten or so minutes before the doctor comes in to check on him. He moves Stiles around a bit and tests what parts of his body react to his poking and prodding. This time around Stiles can move his arms, feet and hands, legs and he can feel the slight pressure of his breathing. It’s better than last time but not nearly as good as he would like.

The doctor moves over to his IV and pulls a needle out of his pocket. Stiles makes a noise of protest. “Please don’t put me back under. I can handle being awake and not being able to move. I promise I won’t have a panic attack just please don’t put me back to sleep. I want to see my father and I would love those answers you promised Me.” he says.

The doctor stops and sighs as he nods his head. “Alright Mr. Stilinski. I will call your father to the hospital and we can sit down and talk about what happened to you.” The doctor gives him one last nod and leaves the room.

Thirty seven minutes and forty six seconds later (trust me he counted) the door to his room opens and his father and doctor step inside before shutting the door behind them. He father immediately rushes to his side and takes his hand in his own. Stiles gives his father a small smile and squeezes back very gently.

The doctor moves to stand on his other side and folds his hands together in front of him. “Before we begin Mr. Stilinski…”

“Stiles, please.”

The doctor nods. “Stiles. Before we begin Mr. Stiles I need to ask you a few questions just to clear some things up and we can move on from there.”

Stiles glances at his father and notices that he doesn’t look very happy with the doctor so Stiles is guessing that the doctor has already run these questions past his dad first. Stiles turns back to the doctor and nods his head. He’ll answer whatever the man wants as long as he gets his own answers in the end. “Sure.”

The doctor nods. “Good. First question. Are you currently or have you in the last six months taken any drugs, no matter how small I need to know.”

Stiles is honestly surprised by the question. He didn’t think he looked like the type of person who took drugs. Maybe he needs to start wearing tighter pants. “No. I’ve never taken any drugs in my whole life. I never saw the appeal. Plus when I first got put on Adderall my doctor told me not to because there could be unknown side effects depending on what drug is taken. I would never even think to try any.”

The doctor nods yet again, god is that all the guy can do with his head is nod? “That’s pretty much what your father said.”

“Yeah and you should have listened to me when I said it too.” He father growls.

“I am following protocol sir. It does not matter who the parent of the child is or if they work in law enforcement, there are questions that need to be asked of every single child that comes into this hospital. There is never any disrespect meant.”

His father grunts but doesn’t comment any further. The doctor turns back to him. “Does anyone other than your father or you pick up your medicine from the pharmacy when it comes in?”

Stiles thinks for a moment. “Sometimes my best friend Scott or his mother does. His mother Melissa works here at the hospital so sometimes she’ll stop at the late night pharmacy and pick it up for me and then give it to me in the morning when I pick Scott up for school. Scott’s only ever gotten it for me once and after that time I stopped asking because he kept forgetting to go to the pharmacy and get it. Other than those two, no.”

There’s that nod again. “Just one more question and we’ll get to everything else. Have you angered or made any enemies as of lately?”

An image of Deucalion and Kali flash before his eyes and then an image of Kali bending down and picking up his pill bottle and handing it to him flashes as well. _Fuck._ “No, not that I can think of.” He answers instead. “Because they upped my dosage of Adderall last doctor visit I’ve been a lot calmer and haven’t caused any trouble in the last few months.”

“That’s good Mr. Stiles. Now, the reason I asked about your Adderall is because the pills you have been taking are not Adderall at all. Someone switched your Adderall out for these new pills. They are identical in size color and shape, as well as smell. Whoever made these pills knew what they were doing and targeted you specifically.”

“What kinds of pills were they?” he asks.

The doctor sighs. “To be honest I’m not really sure. I do know that they are partially made of a liquid paralysis but the other component is different. When my lab ran tests on the pills they found traces of some sort of flower based powder but we cannot trace what type of flower it is. The pills were not only meant to paralyze you but also to kill you. We are not sure how long it was meant to take though. How long have you been taking the pills from that bottle?”

“What day is it?”

“It is Sunday Stiles.” His dad answers.

Stiles closes his eyes for a second and waits. “I passed out on Thursday and I started taking the pills Tuesday morning. I take two a day but on Thursday I only took one because I take my second one at dinner. So I think I took five pills total from that bottle. It was a new bottle.”

The doctor shakes his head. “Stiles, there was only one pill left in the bottle. Whoever gave you the pills in the first place expected you to be dead by Friday morning if you had taken you last pill Thursday night.”

Stiles sighs. How did he not notice that his full bottle was suddenly almost empty when Kali handed it to him? He was too busy freaking out to pay attention to the bottle he just stuffed in his hoodie. “What does that mean for me? Why am I still almost fully paralyzed?” he asks, suddenly very much terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls Deaton and then decides it's time to bring Aiden in on things. Oh! And Melissa gets a taste of her own medicine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part A is exactly ten chapters so yay me but part B is probably going to be longer.
> 
> I'm going to have internet for a few days because I'm out my grandmother's so I'm going to type as much as I can and update as much as I can until I leave. Thank you everyone for not giving up on me!

Part A-Chapter 7

Stiles dad immediately puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Relax son, everything is fine. Nothing is wrong with you permanently. Let the doctor explain, don’t make yourself have a panic attack.”

Stiles forces himself to take a deep breath and nods. He turns back to the doctor and asks again, this time more calmly. “Why am I still paralyzed?”

“The doses of the pills were very high. That is why they were meant to kill you within days of taking them. We pumped your stomach and removed all the new toxins but because you had already taken all but one the pills were well on their way to doing their job. We pumped out the poison but the paralysis drug was already absorbed into your blood and doing its job. I believe you weren’t supposed to feel the paralysis until after taking the last pill but because the doses were so high the effects kicked in sooner. This is actually a good thing for you because we were able to catch everything in time.” The doctor tries to sound upbeat but there really is no way to tell someone that someone else tried to kill them and still sound upbeat about it.

“How long am I going to stay like this?” he asks.

The doctor shakes his head. “I’m not sure exactly. Because of the high doses you could be paralyzed anywhere from the next few hours to the next few days, maybe even a week or two. I’m sorry Mr. Stiles. We have been trying everything we can to speed the paralysis along. While you were asleep we would vibrate your muscles at high voltages in order to move the paralysis along. It’s working but it is a very slow progress. You’ve been out for almost four days and you can only move your legs, hands, feet, and head. We have yet to breach your chest region because we do not want to bruise or crack anything that could cause internal problems.”

Stiles grits his teeth. When he gets out of this hospital he’s going to kill Deucalion and Kali, screw trying to play it by the law. He’ll just kill them and burn their bodies. Sounds like a plan. “Can I have a few minutes alone with my dad please?”

“Of course. We’ll keep you awake for a couple more hours and then put you back to sleep to do some more muscle exercises. Hopefully the combination or you staying awake longer and the muscle exercises we can get the toxin completely removed from your body. If you do not have complete use of your body within the next couple of days we are going to locate you to the rehab center and get you connected with a physical therapist.”

Stiles nods and waits for the doctor to leave before letting out a heavy breath. “We have to kill them dad. Screw trying to just get them arrested, they need to be taken out. This has become a lot more serious then I honestly thought it would get. I thought they came here to recruit Derek and Scott into their pack and then leave but they are moving up to trying to kill members of the pack and we don’t know who could be next. First it was Boyd and now me. I honestly don’t know who they will go after next.”

His father tenses at his words. “This was done by the Alpha pack?” he demands.

Stiles nods his head. “I ran into Kali and Deucalion at the grocery store Monday night. They sat me down in the little restaurant and asked me if I knew what Derek was up to. They thought I was a member of Derek’s pack. I gave them the innocent act, pretended to hate Derek and the pack. Then they asked me about Ethan and being friends with him. I played the innocent act again and pretended to be confused. I acted like Ethan is innocent and my new best friend. They ate it up. Just as they were getting ready to leave Kali bends down and picks up my pill bottle and hands it back to me. I didn’t even think when I took the bottle from her and shoved them into my pocket.” He sounds disgusted with himself.

John sighs. “Damn. I was hoping to do this the legal way but that way flew out the window the second they put your life in danger. What do we need to do now?”

Stiles breathes out in relief. He’s so glad his dad is on his side.

“I need my cellphone.”

John nods and stands up. He walks over to a pile of clothes and grabs Stiles’ cellphone. He walks back over to the bed and hands it over. “What next?” he asks.

“I need you to get Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Deucalion and Kali don’t know the three of them know anything. They don’t even know Jackson is in town or that he was the Kanima. You need to get the three of them and take them somewhere Deucalion or Kali won’t find them. By now Deucalion and Kali are going to know I’m alive and not dead. They have planned on kidnapping Derek and the pack for a while now. They want to take them and kill them, make it look like one big sacrifice, like the other deaths in town. Deucalion plans on killing the wolves and gaining more power that way and Kali will kill the humans, make them look like animal attacks, probably dump their bodies in the woods. Make everything look like last year. They won’t kidnap anyone until I’m out of the hospital so that gives us a few days at least. Once Deucalion and Kali kidnap everyone I need you to get Jackson, Danny and Lydia and wait for a call or text with the location of where we will be and what you need to do next. Do you understand?” Stiles asks.

John pauses and stares at his son. “I don’t like the idea of you being kidnapped right after getting out of the hospital for being paralyzed.” He states.

Stiles nods. “I know dad. I know. But we need to do this in order to get rid of Deucalion and Kali for good. We need to get rid of them so that we can find and get rid of the Darach. This has to happen in order for us to move on. I know this goes against everything you’ve ever been taught but you have to promise me that you’ll do as asked. Please?”

John lets out a deep breath and chuckles. “Your mom always did say you’d grow up a leader. An Alpha. I had no idea what she meant until this moment. You don’t have to be a Supernatural being to have power or control over people. Not many people have that quality; it is very rare but not impossible. You are meant to be an Alpha and I will follow you wherever you need me to. I promise you that son.”

Stiles smiles. “Thank you dad. I love you and I know mom is watching over us. Guiding us on everything we do, even the mistakes.”

John embraces his son, planting a kiss on his forehead before pulling back. “Who will be the one contacting me and the others?” he asks.

“Ethan. I’m calling him now. Go take care of Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Jackson’s parents’ house is empty; the best bet is for you guys to go there. I want them to stay there. You need to keep up appearances so you need to sleep at home and still go to work for the next couple of days. While I’m talking to Ethan I need you to call Deaton for me. Tell him I need to see him and to come to the hospital, he may know a way to get rid of the paralysis faster.”

John nods one more time, kisses Stiles’ head again and walks out the door. Stiles breathes out and with a very shaky hand pulls his phone up to his ear.

“Hello? Stiles? Are you awake?” Ethan’s voice floods his ear seconds later.

Stiles smiles even though Ethan can’t see it. “I’m awake. Change of plans though. I need you to grab the tape and bring Aiden to the hospital. Deucalion and Kali have switched things up and we need to move faster than intended. I’ll see you in half an hour.” Stiles ends the call and lets his arm flop back down onto the bed.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Half an hour later when Ethan and Aiden walk into his hospital room Deaton is right behind them. Ethan and Aiden stand back while Deaton makes his way to Stiles’ side. “Stiles, I was not informed on why I should come here, mind filling me in?” Deaton says in that smooth baritone of his.

“Deucalion and Kali gave me pills filled with Kanima venom and powdered wolfsbane and/or mistletoe. The pills were of a very high dose and my body is still mostly paralyzed. I was hoping you could whip something up in your magic kitchen to give to me to speed up my healing.” He says.

Deaton studies him with steady eyes; those eyes take a quick sweeping glance over his body categorizes everything. “Are there anymore pills left? It would help me to be able to break one open and analyze It.” he answers.

Instead of answering Stiles slowly reaches over and presses the call button for the nurse. Not even minutes later Melissa McCall opens the door and steps inside. “Is everything alright Stiles?” she asks, eyeing the twins and Deaton slightly.

Stiles nods. “Yes, we’re fine. I called you in here to ask you for a favor.”

Melissa tilts her head to the side slightly. “What kind of favor?” she asks cautiously.

“Nothing too bad I promise. I was wondering if you could track down the last pill that was left in my bottle. Deaton needs to analyze it so that he can come up with an antidote.”

Melissa sucks in a breath. “I can try. I’m not sure how much of it is left because the doctors have done their own analyzing of it.”

Deaton interrupts before Stiles can answer back. “Even if you bring me what’s left in powder form that will be enough for me. It won’t take much of the pill for me to analyze it.”

Melissa bristles at that and Stiles is now honestly confused. “What kind of machine could you have that this hospital doesn’t? I’m not sure I want to risk my job for this.”

Stiles’ jaw nearly hits the ground. What the hell is her problem? And then it hits him. Scott. Scott must have told her what Stiles and Jackson said to him and now she’s pissed at him. Of course she’s going to take her sons side, even if he is the wrong party. That’s what a mother does.

Deaton seems un-phased though and fixes Melissa with an icy stare. “I have magic at my disposal Mrs. McCall and I can get more done in five minutes then the hospital can in years. We are asking you this in order to save Stiles’ life and inadvertently saving the many lives of the citizens of Beacon Hills. You should put that tone of voice away and stop taking your sons side on everything when you don’t know what’s really going on. You think that just because you now know about Scott being a werewolf that’s he’s suddenly taken to telling you everything? No Melissa, he hasn’t. There are still many secrets he has not told you yet and the fact that he’s been treating Stiles like shit for months must be one of them. Now, please, go and get me what is left of the pill.”

Stiles is pretty sure everyone but Deaton’s jaw is dropped and practically hitting the floor. Stiles didn’t even know that Deaton knew about him and Scott and he certainly never thought Deaton would take his side over the matter. After all, Scott is a true Alpha and Deaton has been secretly training him for years to take over the Supernatural aspect of his business.

Without another word Melissa turns and leaves the room. Stiles turns to Deaton with a small smile. “Thank you. I didn’t even know anyone knew what had happened between me and Scott.”

Deaton nods. “I have noticed for a while of the changes in Scott. I was wrong about him.” He admits.

“How do you mean?” Stiles asks.

Deaton shoots Ethan and Aiden a look instead of answering. “Don’t worry Deaton, you can trust Ethan and as soon as I talk to them both after you leave you will be able to trust Aiden as well.” Stiles assures.

Deaton still looks a little unsure but nods anyway. “I was wrong about Scott being a true Alpha. In a way he is but not in the way that I thought. Scott is becoming an Alpha because he wants to be better than everyone, not because he has a strong sense of will. He is being blinded by the power of knowing he can be better than others and it is turning him into an Alpha just not a true Alpha. You on the other hand are the definition of a true Alpha Stiles.”

Stiles splutters and Ethan smirks at him from his seat. “What? How can I be a true Alpha if I’m only human?”

Deaton shakes his head. “First of all, you are more than just human. You are a fellow Druid and you also have the spark. That spark will grow the more you use it and can be a very powerful thing. Your body will want to start using magic because it was born to. You will begin to get curious about your Druid history and go looking into your family line. I can tell you that your Druid heritage came from your mother’s side of the family and your spark came from your father’s. I’m not sure if either of them was ever aware of that but it is the truth. You need to embrace both sides of yourself; it will only make you stronger. As for being a true Alpha, I said before that being a true Alpha means you have to have a very strong will and the willingness to sacrifice yourself so other’s may live, even strangers. You have both of those things and many many more. I want you to promise me something.” He says suddenly.

Stiles is still reeling at what Deaton is telling him so he nods his head absentmindedly.

“I want you to promise me that when everything with Deucalion and Kali is all said and done that you will come to me and let me teach you all I know about being a druid and how to embrace your spark. I want you to become my apprentice and learn from me. Is that something you would be interested in? Can you promise me to at least think about it?”

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I have been waiting a long time to find myself. Ever since my mom died I’ve thought that something was missing I just didn’t know what. Hearing you tell me these things has made me feel like I’m at the starting line to finding myself and I can’t thank you enough for that. So yes, I would love to study and learn from you Deaton.”

Deaton nods and for the first time since Stiles has known him Deaton smiles a true smile. “Good.”

The door opens then and Melissa steps back inside with a small baggy held out in her hand. She quietly hands it over to Deaton and then turns back to the door to leave. Before she shuts the door, Melissa stops and turns her head to look at Stiles. “I’m sorry if I was rude earlier. You understand that Scott is my son right?”

Stiles sighs. “I’m sorry Melissa but no I don’t understand that. Scott may be your son but he’s been making his own decisions for years now. You can’t let him make his own decisions yet when he makes mistakes try and coddle him and make excuses for him. If he knew what he was doing in the first place then he knew what kind of outcome it would have. I love you Melissa, you’ve been like a second mom to me for a long time, but you need to stop letting him walk all over you and everyone else because one day you’re not going to be around and he’s going to be on his own with his mistakes. You know I lost my mom at a young age and I wish every single day that I had the chance to go back and tell her how sorry I am for how I was as a kid.”

Melissa doesn’t say anything to that but she does look at him a bit longer before finally shutting the door behind her and disappearing from view.

“Alright Stiles. I am going to get this back to the lab right now and get to work on an antidote. I will leave you to talk with these two young men. I will come back as soon as I am finished. I would also like your father to be here if possible.”

Stiles shakes his head. “He can’t. He needs to stay with the others right now. I have a plan that I think will work and if my father comes back to the hospital he might be put in danger.”

Deaton nods. “That’s fine then. Bring him by the office as soon as you can. I will know and be there waiting.” He sweeps out of the room without another word or glance to anyone. Stiles shakes his head and chuckles because of course Deaton has to be dramatic about everything. For a guy so stoic he really has a thing for the dramatics.

“Are you going to tell us why we’re here Stilinski?” Aiden’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

Stiles faces the twins and holds out his hand. “Give me the tape please Ethan.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is let in on what's been happening and Part 2 of the Stiles/Scott showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I'm going to split this story up into two stories instead of parts. Only because the title and the plot have switched up a bit. This is part A of course. Part B is going to be Called From the Outside In. I have also decided to continue in this verse and do a Season 3B/ Season 4 mash up of sorts. I haven't seen season 4 yet so the only thing that's going to be taken into account is Kate. So the sequel is pretty much just Season 3B with Kate thrown in the mix for fun. The sequel is going to be called The Ins and Outs of Us.
> 
> Oh and now that I've decided this the tags don't really add up anymore because this story is technically T or M or whatever because there is no sex yet but I'm not changing the tages because the tags are for the Series as a whole. All of the stories with have the same tags except for the ones I add at the beginning of a new story

Part A-Chapter 8

Ethan hands the tape over immediately and doesn’t acknowledge Aiden when he raises his eyebrows at him. Aiden growls and turns back to Stiles. “What’s on the tape?” he sneers.

“That’s not important right now. Right now I want to talk to you about you joining your brother in becoming members of my pack.”

Aiden makes a noise of surprise and rounds on his brother. “Joining his pack? What the hell Ethan? I thought we talked about this. I told you not to get attached. I’ve been reminding you from day one of Deucalion’s plan. We can’t betray him!” Aiden nearly roars.

Any other time Ethan would have flinched and agreed with him, but not today. Ethan is tired of doing what he’s told and nothing else. He is tired of not being his own person. He is tired of having nothing to live for except for what people tell him he should live for. He shakes his head at his brother.

“Deucalion has already betrayed us and he’s been lying to us from the beginning. He’s the one who killed Ennis, not Derek. I have friends now Aiden. I have people who truly care about me and aren’t using me for power. I have Danny who I love and who I want to be with for the rest of my life. If we stay by Deucalion’s side, we will die. If not by Derek or Scott or the Darach then Deucalion will kill us himself just for the power. Think about it Aiden, he made us kill our pack and become Alpha’s for power. Same with Kali and Ennis. And now we are a part of his Alpha pack. We are much more powerful than a pack full of Betas and a few Omegas. You really think he’s going to keep passing up opportunities to kill us and take our powers for himself. He killed Ennis the second Ennis showed any signs of weakness. Mr. Deaton told Deucalion that Ennis would live he just needed to lay low and rest for a while. Deucalion couldn’t afford to have one of us sitting out of the fight so he killed Ennis instead and just made himself stronger.”

Aiden’s nostrils are flaring but he doesn’t look ready for attack. “How do you know this? How can you be sure you can trust the person who told you this?” he asks instead.

“Because I felt the impact of truth when the words were spoken to me. Deucalion killed Ennis and he’ll kill us to the longer we follow him. The longer we follow him the stronger we get and the more power he’ll get when he actually does the job and gets rid of us. He’s only keeping us around to use to make himself stronger when the time comes and he’s going to need that extra power. Aiden, you have to trust me on this. Stiles is the good guy and Deucalion is the bad guy. I’m tired of being the bad guy too. I just want to be me, the good me, and I can’t do that without you.” Ethan pleads.

Aiden takes a deep breath. “What’s on the tape?” he finally asks.

Stiles hands the tape to Aiden. “I approached Ethan at Jungle last week and we talked about things while we danced. I know that Deucalion thinks I’m Ethan’s plaything and that he asked you to find anything you can on him and me and when we hang out. That tape is the Security Camera from the club. You can see me and Ethan dancing clear as day. If you still have your doubts about what we’ve said to you today I want you to give that tape to Deucalion and see what he does with it. By now Deucalion knows I’m alive and is going to be pissed. This will give him the leverage he thinks he needs to take me out for good this time. Don’t say anything about this conversation until after everything goes down. If you still want to be on Deucalion’s side then you can tell him everything if you want. But for now, just give him the tape and watch what he does with the information.”

Aiden turns the tape over and over in his hands for a good few minutes. He believes and trusts his brother with all of his heart but Deucalion’s been the only real father figure for him since everything went down. He looks up from the tape and into his brother’s eyes. Seeing the love and the sincerity in the depths is what helps him make his decision. He nods. “Alright fine. I’ll give the tape to Deucalion and see what he does with it. I’m warning you though Stiles, you had better be right about this.”

Stiles merely nods back. “I am. Believe it or not I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life following a monster around the world killing people at his beck and call. You deserve more than that. You deserve to go to school and finish it and then maybe even go to college if you want. You deserve to find someone to love and not have to worry about killing them if Deucalion asks you to because he says they make you weak. You deserve to have a family that extends beyond your brother. You deserve better, period Aiden. You may not like or trust me but you have to believe me. I’m not only doing this for you but for your brother and my friends and my dad, the people that mean something to me. The people that don’t deserve to have to watch their back every single day because of monsters like Deucalion and Kali.”

Aiden stares at him for a moment longer before nodding and then turning and walking out the door.

Ethan gives Stiles a watery smile, bends down and hugs him and whispers in his ear, “Thank you. I haven’t seen that look on his face in a long time. It’s good to see it again.” before pulling back and following behind his brother.

Stiles sighs and if he could he would wipe his forehead which he can feel dotted with sweat. So much has changed in the past week that it feels like months have passed. He doesn’t know when it happened but he woke up one morning no longer afraid of all the shit going on around him and decided to do something about it. He’s sick and tired of watching his friends and family look behind them every five minutes because they are afraid of being struck down. That needed to change and since no one else was stepping up Stiles knew he had to be the one to do it.

He just hopes that wherever his mom is that she’s proud of him and is watching over him and his dad. That and taking care of his friends and dad are the only things that matter to him.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Three hours later, just after the nurse leaves with his left over dinner, the door to his room opens and Scott steps inside. Stiles instantly tenses and puts his guard up. “What do you want?” he spits out.

Scott’s eyes flash quickly but that doesn’t faze Stiles anymore so he just raises an eyebrow and waits for an answer. “I came to talk about what happened with my mom earlier.” He says coldly.

Stiles shrugs as much as he can. “She came in here and was rude to me and Deaton so Deaton told her off. I had nothing to do with it. Deaton and I asked her if she could get whatever was left of the pill so he could examine it and suddenly she just became really rude. Deaton had a few words with her and she went and got the pill. Why?”

Scott is glaring at him now. “Because she called me up demanding that I tell her what’s going on and why I’ve been treating you like shit. She also wanted me to tell her what I’ve been supposedly hiding from her. What the hell did you two say to her?” he growls.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “We said what she needed to hear. The truth. She came in here pissed at me because of what happened at school a few days ago, like it was my fault. Deaton also knew what had happened and told her to stop being rude and defending you all the time when she doesn’t even know what’s going on in the first place.”

Scott’s fangs are peaking out of this lip by now. “And what did you say to her?”

Stiles stares right into Scott’s gold eyes. “I told her she needs to stop protecting you from things she doesn’t understand. I told her that she needs to sit down with you and really ask you what’s going on instead of just always getting the cliff notes version. I told her she needs to stop assuming you’re the innocent party in everything and blaming other people every time your feelings get hurt. More or less so anyway, she got the gist of it all though.”

Scott clenches his hands down by his sides. “What gives you the right to do that?” his voice is low now but it definitely hasn’t lost the growl. Stiles is completely baffled right now. Scott has changed so much because of Allison and none of it has been for the good. Allison truly is her Aunt and Mother and Grandfather’s family because she is turning out just like them and she’s dragging Scott down with her. She’s either going to turn Scott into a monster himself or she’s going to get him killed. Hell, she may even kill him herself when she gets tired of him.

Stiles can see it in her eyes every time he looks at her. The insanity and hatred lurking right under the surface just waiting for the right moment to come out and play. All she needs is the tiniest bit of motivation to unleash all the demons inside of herself on anyone in her way. The smallest reason can set her off and when she’s all said and done she has every excuse in the book for why she did what she did.

Stiles hates this but when he’s done with the Alpha pack and then the Darach he’s going after Allison next. He won’t kill her, he could never kill a human being, but he is going to run her ass out of town or maybe just push her into doing something illegal so his dad can arrest her and send her away for a long time. Either one will do really.

“What gave me the right was when she would rather me die than risk her job all because of what you supposedly told her about us. That’s what gave me the right. Tell me Scott, what did you say to her to make her want me dead rather than alive?” he asks, turning the tables.

Scott pauses and looks away guiltily for a second before looking back with coldness once again in his eyes. “I told her the truth?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow again. “Oh yeah? And what was that?”

Scott clenches his jaw. Stiles doesn’t care. “I told her you cut me out of your life because you found better friends than me and Allison.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You and Allison? I was never friends with Allison Scott, I only pretended to like her because I knew she was important to you. And I didn’t dump you for better friends, you dumped me months ago for Allison. You chose to follow Allison blindly instead of trusting and believing in your best friend. Hell, even Jackson believed in me when we weren’t even friends at the time. Even he knew I knew what I was doing and he hated me at the time. Yet my own best friend, someone I had been friends with for years, didn’t believe in me enough to see that I was right about everything. You decided to follow your dick instead. Look where that got you Scott. Lots of people died and you were nearly killed by your own girlfriend and yet you still continue to think with your dick and not your head.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says. But Stiles can hear the waver in his voice. That means he’s seeing things from a different point of view now that someone has pointed it out to him. Stiles doesn’t care anymore, he probably sounds like a broken record by now but whatever, Scott had plenty of chances and he’s not getting anymore. Stiles isn’t being walked on all over again.

“Yes I do Scott. I know exactly what I’m talking about. Allison let Kate manipulate her and she almost killed us, she let her mom manipulate her into thinking all werewolves were monsters and tried to kill Derek even though he saved your life, and then she let Gerard use her grief against her and manipulate her into nearly killing Boyd and Erica, kidnapping me, stabbing Isaac with daggers and distracting you long enough for Gerard to sneak in and take over the fight at the warehouse. And yet after all of that, after all of her many many offenses, you still follow her around like a lost puppy dog with the good princess. Why can’t you see she’s using you and your feelings for her as a means to get you to do what she wants just so she can betray you in the end and do it her way anyway?”

Scott opens his mouth to reply but Stiles holds up his hand. “Just don’t Scott. You know I’m right and until you grow the hell up and take responsibility for your own actions you’re never going to learn anything. That’s not my fault. I don’t make your mind up for you. When you first met Allison I was happy for you, I was happy that you finally found that special someone you were always talking and dreaming about. Even though I didn’t like her I didn’t get in the way because I saw how much you cared for her. But the second she put other people in danger, innocent people, whether they were human or werewolf was the second I stepped in and tried to tell you what was going on. I’ve been trying to help you see the truth from the beginning you just haven’t cared enough to listen. And now that you’re world is falling apart and you’re finally starting to see that I was right you just expect me to be there and not be pissed that you ditched me and put my life in danger all for a piece of ass that isn’t even worth it. That’s not me anymore Scott, I’ll always care for you deeply because we grew up as friends but it’s time you start standing up for yourself and making your own decisions instead of just blindly following someone. Maybe if you’re on your own for a while you’ll finally start seeing clearer.”

Scott slams his hands down on the bar at the foot of Stiles’ hospital bed and grips the bar tight. “What about you with Lydia? You would do anything for her wouldn’t you?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I admit that I did love Lydia very deeply not too long ago but as of the past few months I’ve gotten to know her as an actual person and not just an idea and I’ve realized that the love I felt was more of a hero worship than actual love with actual feelings. I realized that as an idea she may have been perfect but as a human being she became just an ordinary friend that I care about but I’m not in love with her anymore. And no Scott, even when I did love Lydia I would never have let her get away with murder or attempted murder or anything else illegal. Love shouldn’t stop you from seeing the truth or not being able to tell right from wrong. I love my dad with all my heart but if I found out tomorrow that he was secretly a dirty cop you bet your ass I would be on the phone with the FBI turning him in and ultimately saving hundreds of lives by getting him out of the way. It would hurt like hell and I would be disgusted with myself for a while but I would know in my heart that it was the right thing to do and that my mom would be proud of me for doing the right thing and in turn saving people’s lives. It is a sacrifice you have to make in order to keep people safe. Sometimes even from themselves.”

Scott is gaping at him slightly. “Is it really that easy for you?” he whispers.

Stiles sighs. “No Scott. It would be one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in my life but it would be the right thing. It would be the decision that saves people and helps people. That’s how you know you’re doing the right thing. Sacrificing a lot of things, sometimes even yourself, it’s worth it if you can save even just one person while doing it. My mom told me that the day she died. She told me that by letting herself move on to heaven that she was giving someone else a chance at life. I never knew what she meant until I found out a few years later that she was an organ donor. I found out that her heart, which was actually healthy, went to a woman in Texas who was pregnant and about to lose her child because her heart was failing. That woman now has a beautiful nine year old, a gorgeous five year old, a handsome three year old and one more due in two months. My mom sacrificed the rest of her time with me and my dad in order to give her heart to someone who she felt needed it more. The doctor told me that she handpicked the woman she gave her heart to. That she knew what she was doing and she was positive in her decision. She gave up her life so that a woman could live and give birth to four more people. Did you know that woman named her first daughter after my mom because she knew what kind of sacrifice my mom made for her and her family? Did you know that woman writes me every year on the anniversary on my mom’s death asking me to thank my mother yet again for what she did; she even has flowers delivered to the house for me to take to the grave when I visit. I get some on her birthday, the anniversary of her death and Christmas. Along with pictures of her family that I put in a little photo album that way I can show my kids and tell them how brave their grandmother was. What she sacrificed to save just one life. Tell me that doesn’t mean something Scott. Tell me that turning in one person, even if you love them, isn’t worth saving a life that they may take in the future.”

Several minutes go by and Scott still hasn’t said anything. “You can leave now.” Stiles finally says.

The soft click of the door is the only sound Stiles hears as he gives into everything weighing on him. The silent tears fall down his cheeks as he cries himself to sleep for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns some things about Deaton and then Shit hits the fan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of Part A to go and then we get into Part B. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and like where I take things.

Part A-Chapter 9

“So how did your chat with Mr. McCall go?”

Stiles turns his head from the window to the doorway and finds Deaton standing just inside. Of course Stiles wouldn’t have heard him come in and of course he would know about his and Scott’s talk/fight. Deaton always seems to creepily know everything.

Stiles shrugs and turns to look back out the window for a moment. Scott left over four hours ago. Stiles slept for nearly three and only woke up when the nurse came in to give him a drink and some snacks. Stiles couldn’t get back to sleep after that so he’s been staring out the window for the last hour and a half with nothing else to do.

“Not so good but I’m betting you already knew that.” He answers.

Deaton chuckles at him. “I had a feeling things were not going to go well but I do not know what you said to each other. My foresight only goes so far in some cases. Things of a private manor do not come so easy unless I have direct permission from one of the private parties.” He explains.

Stiles is intrigued. He’s been wondering lately if he’ll ever be able to do the things that Deaton can do. He may never have seen Deaton in action but now that he is aware of what and who he is he can feel the power seeping out of the man every time he enters his room. Finally the curiosity gets the better of him. “Will I ever be able to do the things you can?”

Deaton chuckles again. “Stiles you already can, and even so much more. I learned how to be a druid because my sister was born one and I wanted to protect her, I wasn’t a naturally born druid. The things I can do come from studying and pushing myself. The things you can do come naturally because you were born to do them. You can do anything you set your mind to, even now without any training. All you have to do is believe in yourself and find an anchor to ground you to your human side and anything is possible.”

“An anchor. Like with Scott and them?”

Deaton nods. “Yes. Anchors actually came from the Druids first. Many years ago most werewolves were feral because they didn’t know how to control their urges and instincts. An Alpha by the name of Darren Hale, he killed his wife by accident because his wolf lost control. He nearly committed suicide but he had three children to take care of and raise. He sought out a witch to take his wolf away but found a druid by the name of Alexis Deaton and she taught him how to control himself and center his wolf. It took years but he did it and he became a better man for it. He and his children went on to create one of the largest and most powerful packs in the world. They aligned themselves with the Deaton’s and have kept their control in check ever since.”

Stiles is stunned. He had no idea of how Deaton had become the emissary to the Hale pack. He just thought that after the Hales moved to Beacon Hills years ago that Talia met Deaton and he became their emissary that way. Thinking about it now Stiles realizes how stupid that actually sounds. Who the hell would appoint a random stranger to help with the pack and family when they don’t even know them? Even if that person did happen to be a druid.

“Did you want to be an Emissary?” he asks.

Deaton sighs and shakes his head. “Honestly? No. When I hit of age and showed no signs of the magic I was the happiest I had ever been. I thought I was free from having to lead the life that my mother and my grandmother and my grandmother’s father had to live. I was just getting ready to go off to college when my sister came into her powers. I was so devastated because our mother had passed away two years prior and our grandparents were already gone. My sister was terrified. She had no idea what to do. I couldn’t leave her so I changed my major to Veterinarian science and started learning the ways of the druids.”

“Was there ever a moment when you wanted to stop? To stop helping and just go and live the life that you wanted? The life that you deserved?” Stiles asks as he looks out the window with a faraway look on his face.

Deaton gives him a soft smile and turns to look out the window as well. “Many times Stiles. There were several times when I actually packed my stuff and had it in the car ready to go. I would get into the car, put the key in the ignition, start the car and pull out of the driveway.” He admits.

“How far did you get?”

Deaton laughs. “Pretty much only to the end of the block and then I was turning around and heading home again. There was one time when I actually made it several miles down the highway.”

“What made you turn around that time?”

“I looked at the picture of my mom and sister hanging from the visor and I just couldn’t do it. They meant more to me then getting an education, miles away. That was the last time I ever packed my things and tried to leave. When I got back to the house I started researching Veterinarian courses at the local colleges. No matter how much I wanted to leave and get out I just couldn’t do that to my sister. Her life was more important than mine at that time because of what she was. If anyone had found out about her and what she could do she would have been in great danger. I didn’t want anything to happen to her so I became the Druid for the family so that she could have a life.”

Stiles takes this all in. Deaton has never talked this much before, and never about himself. “Sometimes I want to run too.” He admits quietly to the silent room. He feels ashamed of himself because he would be leaving his father and Scott and the pack behind but sometimes he just doesn’t want to do it anymore.

Deaton nods like he already knew this. “I know. The very first time I ever met you I knew you were one of us and that you would have trouble accepting it. It’s not a very easy thing to accept to be honest. Being a Druid is more than most people will ever know and even the ones that do know still don’t understand everything. Even to this day there are moments when I want to run too. I may not be a Druid for my sister anymore but I am what I made myself and I have a vow to keep.”

Deaton suddenly turns to look Stiles directly in the eye. “You were born a Druid Stiles. I know you may not want it because you would rather be the fully human one of the pack but you are so much more than a Druid. You are still very much human but you are also an Alpha now.” he states with all seriousness.

Stiles furrows his brows. Deaton is the second person to call him an Alpha to his face and he doesn’t get how he could be one. He knows he wants to lead his pack and he wants them to be safe but he’s still just a human and last time he checked Alpha’s were werewolves. “How can that be? I’m human.” He states dumbly.

Deaton chuckles lowly. “Yes, you are. But Alpha’s do not have to be Supernatural creatures Stiles. Alpha’s are people who lead, protect and fight for the ones they love. Everyone has a little bit of Alpha in them but only the true leader’s stand up and show the potential.” Deaton sighs heavily. “I’m afraid I made a mistake in thinking Scott was a True Alpha. You two spent so much time together that what I was feeling from you I mistook it for coming from Scott instead. I instantly knew you were a Druid but I didn’t think you would come this far in being a leader. I gave Scott false hope in being an Alpha when I should have been helping you realize your Alpha nature instead.”

Stiles is silent for a few moments. He doesn’t know what to say honestly. For the past 17 years he’s thought he was a normal teenager and now he’s finding out that he was born to be Supernatural in some way and it’s kind of tilting his axis right now. He’s not afraid to be a Druid but he is afraid of what he is capable of doing. He doesn’t want to accidently hurt someone but he doesn’t want someone to get hurt for not doing anything at all.

He sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’s going to have to step up. As a Druid _and_ an Alpha apparently. He wants his friends and family safe and he will do anything to make sure that happens. If that means he has to hone his Druidness and Alphaness and kick some ass then he’s going to do it. He was raised to always do the right thing and take care of the people he loves and he’s going to stick to that.

He looks up to find Deaton smiling at him and rolls his eyes because he knows Deaton knew all along that he would accept his fate and do what he needs to do. “I hate when you do that.” He grumbles.

Deaton laughs and again Stiles is surprised to hear it sound so light and happy. Deaton has always been mysterious and even grumpy at times, but never truly happy. Stiles nearly gasps out loud when he realizes that the reason Deaton seems so happy is because now that Stiles is accepting being a Druid and ready to learn Deaton can retire and live the life he spent so many years trying to get to. The life he nearly left his sister behind to live because he too was terrified of the things he could do.

“I’m ready.” Stiles voices even though he doesn’t have to.

Deaton already knows but he nods anyway. He pulls a smile vile from his pocket and walks over to Stiles. He hands him the vile and smiles. “Drink this and within an hour you will be completely fine. When you’re ready come and find me and we will start you’re training. I know you want to see your dad and pack first and that’s okay. Spend some time with them and then come and see me tonight. We’ll start immediately.”

Stiles swallows down the liquid as soon as Deaton sets it into his hand and immediately begins feeling better. He can feel the liquid moving throughout his system and attacking whatever made him this way in the first place. He sighs in relief and shoots Deaton a look of gratitude. “I’ll meet you at the clinic tonight at 7. I know exactly what I want to learn first.”

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Four hours, one hospital discharge, one visit to Deaton and several phones calls later Stiles is unlocking the front door of his house and stepping inside. He tosses his hospital bag through the doorway leading into the living room, it landing on the couch softly, and heads to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

He only makes it a few feet into the kitchen before someone grabs him from behind, shoves a nasty ass smelling rag over his mouth and nose and begins dragging him backwards out of the house.

Stiles immediately begins putting up a fight. Kicking and trying to scream at his attackers. It’s not working though. The rag is soaked in chloroform and as he inhales he can feel his body weakening. The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is Ethan’s face and he knows it’s time.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Stiles blinks his eyes open slowly. There’s a bright light shining directly on him and when he goes to lift his hand up to block it he realizes they are tied behind his back. He wiggles them and realizes its rope. Very tight rope.

He sighs and lets his eyes adjust to the light so he can look around. He’s in Derek’s loft. Of course he is. where else would he fucking be. He sighs again and finally notices everyone else around him.

Derek and Peter are strung up on the two thick pillars directly across from each other on opposite sides of the room. Scott and Allison are on the floor back to back tied together. Of course. Boyd, Cora and Isaac are hogtied on the floor in separate corners of the room. Stiles furrows his brow and looks around himself. He’s tied to a chair in the very center of the room and every pack member has a view of him. A perfect view.

He opens his mouth to ask what’s going on when suddenly Kali and Deucalion step out from behind each of the pillars to stand directly in from of him. “Are you comfortable Stiles?” Deucalion asks.

Stiles wiggles in his seat slightly and smiles at Deucalion widely. “I sure am. Thanks for asking.”

Kali snarls and smacks him right across the face. Stiles’ head snaps to the side and he instantly tastes blood in his mouth. “Watch your tone or I’ll rip your throat out…”

“With your teeth?” Stiles guesses before chuckling. “Yeah I’ve heard that before. It’s more of a Hale thing though the threat doesn’t quite suit you. If you had threatened to slit my throat with your feet claws I may be a bit more convinced.”

Kali roars and takes a step towards him but Deucalion holds his cane up in her way. She immediately stops and growls at Stiles. “Don’t let him get to you Kali. Humans are always sarcastic right before they die.” He smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes heavenward. “I hate when the bad guys get all cliché. Can’t any of you come up with your own lines? It’s really not that hard. I can help you write some catch phrases if you want. I’m pretty good at it.”

Before Stiles can blink Deucalion’s cane is across his face harder than Kali’s hand by a thousand fold. Stiles grunts and this time spits out blood. Derek growls and Deucalion smirks before turning his head to look at him. “Oh Derek. I wouldn’t go feeling all protective over Stiles. Not once we show you all some things.” He adds as if it’s just an afterthought.

Subtly Stiles catches Aiden’s eyes, who’s been standing by the huge window with Ethan, watches how they widen slightly and then harden. Stiles can barely contain his giddiness because they now officially have Aiden on their side. He slides his eyes over to Ethan and blinks twice. Ethan nods, turns toward the window and pulls his phone out of his pocket to text.

Deucalion turns his attention back to Stiles and smiles. “Would you like to tell Derek what I’m talking about or should I do the honors?”

Stiles shrugs the best he can. “You seem to know what you’re talking about so why don’t you do it. I wouldn’t want to get anything wrong or leave anything out.”

This time the cane is sent right into his stomach. He bends forward with a rough cough before straightening up once again. Deucalion laughs and does it again several times until Stiles can’t breathe properly and he has spots of pain in his vision.

“Aiden please bring me the tape.” Deucalion says and steps over to a TV and VCR set that Stiles didn’t even notice until now.

Aiden pulls a tape out from behind his back and walks over to Deucalion. He hands the tape over and steps back immediately. Deucalion shakes the tape slightly and turns to face Derek and the pack once again. “This is a tape of Ethan and Stiles dancing at Jungle. Stiles has been trading information on you all for quite some time. Danny is just an act. Always has been.”

Every set of eyes in the room turn to him. Stiles doesn’t look at anyone but Derek with the occasional glance at Peter. He could care less what Scott and Allison think and the other three are probably just confused and hurt. Stiles lets his face look guilty but his eyes are telling a different story.

As soon as Derek’s eyes bleed red Deucalion smiles and pops the tape into the VCR player. The screen flickers for a moment before the Jungle’s dance floor comes to life and Stiles and Ethan are the center of attention. The screen clearly shows Ethan and Stiles in some compromising positions, talking the whole time privately. The video even shows when Stiles moaned.

When the video stops Deucalion flicks the TV off and walks over to stand in front of Derek. “Don’t you see Derek? You can’t trust anybody. Not even pack. Join us. Cut all of these loose ends and join us.”

Deucalion continues his speech while Kali circles Peter grinning. Something above his head catches his eye and when Stiles looks up he sees Jackson grinning down at him. Finally.

“Hey Duke!” Stiles shouts.

Deucalion jerks around and glares at him. “Don’t call me that.” He snaps.

Stiles smirks. “Catch.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn some surprising things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part A is finally complete. This chapter is shorter than most but I wasn’t sure how to end Part A without rambling or cutting off at the wrong time. I am so sorry this has taken me a while to finish but so much has happened to me in the last year that I still haven’t processed it all. Part B will technically be like the shows Part A ending I guess. There are a few ideas from the last few episodes of Part A that I decided to bring into the story just changing them up a bit. It’ll all make a bit more sense when you actually read Part B though.

Part A-Chapter 10

Chaos erupts immediately. Jackson jumps on Deucalion from above and the loft doors burst open. The Sheriff, Danny and Lydia busting in. Lydia runs for Isaac, Boyd and Cora while the Sheriff runs for Stiles and Danny for Scott and Allison.

At this point Deucalion has thrown Jackson away from him and turns his attention to Stiles. “You little pathetic human. You think anyone is going to help you after what they just saw?” he growls. “You think your friends are going to want to help a backstabber?”

Stiles stops and turns. Scott and Allison are already at the door. Allison has a tight grip on Scott’s hand and she’s whispering things into his ear. Looking at Stiles the entire time.

With a small nod Scott and her are out the door and gone.

Stiles knew that would happen and turns back to Deucalion with a shrug. “Allison and Scott are on the list. They will be taken care of later. Tonight is about you and Kali.”

Deucalion shakes his head with a chuckle. “What makes you think you can beat me? Four humans and a werewolf? You don’t stand a chance.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to shake his head with a chuckle. “It’s three werewolves by the way and you shouldn’t underestimate humans Deucalion. We don’t need to beat you, only outsmart you.”

“Agh!”

Deucalion spins around and sees Ethan and Aiden immerged as their Alpha holding Kali by the throat. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he shouts.

“What’s right.” Their nails rip right across Kali’s throat.

“No!” Deucalion’s entire face begins to distort. Change. But not in the normal way. “I am the demon wolf!” he screams.

Deucalion spins and charges for the twins. Stiles goes to run after him but three sets of arms circle around him. He begins fighting against them. Struggling and shouting. His father, Jackson and Danny run over to help him but by then it’s too late.

Deucalion grabs the twin Alpha’s head and literally rips them in half. Back into two separate bodies. The twins fall off to the side, their eyes burning Omega blue before flickering out and fading away. Stiles screams and struggles even more.

“It’s what they deserve.” A voice, which sounds like Boyd’s, growls in his ear before finally releasing him to fall to the floor.

Stiles immediately runs over to Ethan while believe it or not Isaac runs to Aiden. He sets his fingers against Ethan’s throat and barely feels a pulse. “Lydia, Danny go get Deaton! Their alive but just barely. We need his help.” Stiles shouts.

Stiles stands up and turns around only to have his breath catch and his heart stop. Deucalion has his nails posed against Derek’s throat and a devilish smile on his face. “Don’t move.” he warns.

Stiles nods and even backs away a step. “Why are you doing this Deucalion?”

Deucalion laughs and there’s nothing human about it. “Why? Why?! For power you idiot! I want more! I want an unlimited supply! I want it all! People, human and werewolf alike will fear me by the time I’m done getting what I want.”

“Why Derek? Why his pack?” Stiles needs to keep him talking so his nails don’t end up across Derek’s throat.

“Why else? He’s a Hale and an Alpha to boot. I want his power. With the power of a Hale Alpha in me I could take down the rest of your little pack no problem.”

Deucalion turns his attention back to Derek. “You should have joined me.” he whispers before his claws swipe right across.

“NO!!!” Stiles screams with all his might, squeezing his eyes shut.

Seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days pass before someone whispers a disbelieving ‘What!’.

Stiles’ eyes snap open and he gasps. A silvery see-through shield? is wrapped around Derek like protection and Deucalion is laying several feet away struggling to his feet. Deucalion stands. “Well well well…” he says.

Stiles is breathing heavy and he has no idea what’s going on. This isn’t what he and Deaton studied the other night. “I…” he trails off as he looks at Derek.

Derek is staring at him wide-eyed. Even Peter looks shocked. Deucalion chuckles again and shakes his head. “You don’t even know do you?” he asks with what sounds like pity in his voice.

“Know what?” Stiles can’t help but ask.

Deucalion sighs. “Only a Pure Soul can shield another Soul from death.”

“What does that mean?”

Deucalion smiles. “It means you have more power inside you than you can possibly imagine. And soon, that power will be mine.” Without another word Deucalion turns and jumps through the large window disappearing.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

“Can you save them?”

Thirty minutes later Derek, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd lift the twins onto two metal tables in Deaton’s office while Stiles, his father, Lydia and Peter gather the supplies Deaton instructed them to.

Deaton nods. “It’s cutting a bit close but you brought them just in time. They will live when I’m done with them but they will need rest and a safe place to go.”

“My parent’s place is empty, they can rest there.” Jackson offers.

Deaton nods. “That will do just fine. I need everyone out while I do this. Stiles you may stay if you like.”

Stiles shakes his head gently. “I have some explaining to do. We’ll talk as soon as the twins are in recovery.” Deaton nods again and sets to work on what he needs to do.

Stiles follows everyone but Cora into the waiting room. After Deucalion escaped Cora grabbed her bag, said goodbye to Derek and Peter and skipped town before anyone else could blink. Stiles has no idea where she plans on going but he hopes she makes it their safe.

As soon as everyone is in the waiting room Derek spins on Stiles and growls. “What the hell happened tonight?”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek but doesn’t back down. “What happened was me doing what needed to be done in order to save the people I care about Derek.”

“Then what the hell was that tape all about?” Boyd growls behind Derek.

Stiles snaps his head around and glares at Boyd with all his might. “You’re the reason Ethan and Aiden are in there right now Boyd so why don’t you shut the fuck up and sit down before I make you!” he shouts.

Boyd’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. Jackson smirks and elbows him down into a nearby chair and the Sheriff adjusts his grip on the gun he’s holding. Danny and Lydia have their arms crossed and if looks could kill Danny would have stuck Boyd down by now. Isaac is trying to make himself look small in the corner of the room. Not sure whose side he should be on.

Stiles turns his attention back to Derek but answers Boyd’s question anyway. “The tape was of me approaching Ethan in Jungle to ask him for his help in taking Deucalion and Kali down and his help on getting Aiden to see the truth and join his brother in doing the right thing. If any of you really think that I would join _anyone_ to take any of you down then you don’t really know me. I care about everyone in this room and I would never harm you or help someone else harm you. The only reason you’re alive right now Boyd is because Ethan didn’t want to kill you and distracted them long enough for Deucalion’s plan to fail.”

Stiles sighs and rubs his head. There’s a headache forming and he’s feeling very jittery. He knew the repercussions of his actions would be on the not-so-good side but he honestly didn’t think everyone would automatically assume he would betray all of them and help to try and get them killed. No one in Derek’s pack has any trust what-so-ever. He knows they all have good reasons for it but Stiles has done nothing but follow them around, do whatever they want and save all of their asses on more than one occasion.

“Look, I don’t really care if any of you believe me or not. I don’t. I’m done running after all of you,” he points to Derek, Peter, Boyd and Isaac when he says this. “doing whatever you want and helping you in every way I can. Especially because all of you do nothing but treat me like shit and push me away.”

Isaac whines from the corner and ducks his head down when everyone turns to look at him. Stiles blinks in surprise when Boyd echo’s the sound and also ducks his head down. Stiles’ blinks turns into gaping when both Boyd and Isaac tilt their heads and bare their throats to him.

Stiles immediately points to Jackson, Lydia and Danny who are smirking. “Not a word or I swear to god…”

“You’ll rip our throats out?” Lydia asks sweetly.

“With your teeth?” Jackson adds helpfully.

Danny outright laughs while Stiles groans and buries his head in his hands. “I hate all of you and I’m not the god damned Alpha!”

It’s Peter that cuts in this time. “Actually. From what I’ve seen, you are. You have your very own pack and you organized this entire plan just to help save another pack. One that’s not your own.”

“No offense but I didn’t do it just for you guys, I did it for my friends as well. We were all, still are actually, in danger.” Stiles protests but even he can tell it’s weak to his own ears.

“I understand that Stiles but your friends weren’t in as much danger as Derek and us. the Alpha pack would have only gone after people in Derek’s pack because that’s how Derek would have gained more power. By killing his own beta’s not random teenagers. You chose to stand up and fight for Derek and his pack all on your own. That’s what makes you an Alpha. And apparently a Pure Soul.” Peter finishes.

Stiles sighs irritated. “Fine. Whatever. I’m the Alpha. Happy?” he demands.

Immediately Stiles is instantly crushed against four people. He ‘oomphs’ and chuckles. “You guys are weird.” He mutters but hugs them all back anyway.

“You love it.” they all say.

Boyd is the first to pull back. He scratches the back of his head and glances first at Stiles, then Derek and then the closed door to the examination room. “I owe them both apologies. Their Beta’s now because of me.” he sounds ashamed and Stiles smiles gently at him.

“They’ll be fine and trust me when I say there probably won’t be any hard feelings. Neither of them wanted to be Alpha’s anyway. If they could go back without dying they would, you just helped them do it. The important thing is that we got them here in time and after some well needed rest they will be back to their normal pain in the ass selves.” Stiles claps Boyd on the shoulder and turns back to Derek and Peter.

“Look Derek, I’m sorry I didn’t include you in on the plan but, no offense, you’re easy to read. You really are. You spend so much time trying to hide your feeling and what you’re thinking that it shows all over your face.”

Derek opens his mouth to respond but doesn’t get the chance because at that moment Deaton opens the examination door. “Stiles. Your new Beta’s are awake and they need their pack.” he stares.

Jackson, Lydia, Danny, The Sheriff and surprisingly everyone else immediately follows Stiles into the room and crowd around the newly transformed Beta’s. Stiles stands between the two tables and places his hands on both Ethan and Aiden’s shoulders. “How do you feel?” he asks gently.

Ethan blinks his eyes open slowly and sends Stiles a small smile before seeking out his boyfriend. Danny immediately grabs Ethan’s hand and kisses his forehead. Stiles turns to Aiden and smirks when he sees Isaac already at his side checking on him. Stiles clears his throat and raises his eyebrow when Isaac’s head snaps up. He blushes deep red and moves to hide behind Boyd. “How do you feel?”

Aiden sends him a smirk. “Day or two and I’ll be good Alpha Stiles.”

Stiles moves his hands from their shoulders to their necks and rubs over their pulse points. He looks up at his father. “Is it alright if we puppy pile at Jackson’s house for a few days. I can’t stand them being like this.”

John gives his son a soft smile and nods his head. “Of course. I may not understand everything yet but I definitely understand Alpha and Beta dynamics son.”

Stiles smiles and nods. “Thanks dad.” he turns to Deaton. “Can we take them?”

Deaton nods. “They should be fine to leave. They’re going to need help walking for a bit but they can move.”

“Thanks Doc. I’m gonna get these guys to Jackson’s and get them settled in. I’ll come back in a bit and we’ll talk alright?”

“Of course. Take all the time you need. I’ll be here for a while tonight. I have a lot to get done myself.”

Stiles nods and then signals for Danny and Jackson to help Ethan up. When he turns to instruct Lydia and his dad to grab Aiden he finds Boyd and Isaac already doing it. Isaac bites his bottom lip and turns puppy eyes on Stiles. “Can we come too?”

“Of course you can. As long as it’s okay with Derek.”

“I’m fine with it because I’m coming too.” He states immediately.

Stiles nods. “Let’s go then. I don’t want to chance running into the Darach or Deucalion tonight.” he shudders. Not so much at the thought of Deucalion but of the Darach. Deaton and he spent a lot of time going over information on the Darach and the sacrifices and what he might need to do in order to take it out.

With one last farewell to Deaton the two packs head to their cars and speed to Jackson’s.

**~!@#$% &@!~**

Stiles sighs and sips his coffee as he watches the sun begin to rise through Jackson’s glass kitchen wall. It’s been a very long night and Stiles hasn’t slept a wink. The other members of the two packs are in the living room puppy piling it on a bunch of mattresses left over in the bedrooms fast asleep. Stiles had to wait until he knew they were really asleep to get up and go see Deaton. Once they got to Jackson’s no one wanted him to leave.

On any other time he would have stayed and slept with them but Deaton had information he needed and he had to make sure no one would follow him to the clinic and listen in.

Movement in the doorway makes his head snap away from the rising sun and straight at Derek. “Morning.” He says automatically.

Derek nods in greeting and heads over to the coffee machine to poor himself a glass. When he’s done he moves to sit in front of Stiles at the kitchen table. Stiles is currently perched on the counter. His favorite spot to sit in any kitchen really.

“We need to talk.” Derek says.


End file.
